Don't You Dare Love Me
by Green Maple
Summary: [Chapter 8 UP!] / Kami berdua berbeda. Aku dengan segala kekuranganku dan dia adalah sosok pangeran yang sempurna. Tapi kami memiliki kesamaan, tidak bisa jatuh cinta. Jadi seharusnya saat kami berdua berpacaran, tidak ada masalah apapun bukan? / [AU] / [Akashi x Reader/OC] / [MAYBE FIRST POV]
1. Prologue

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" Aku mengatakan itu dengan santai sementara Akashi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Aku mengerucutkan bibir, tidak senang dengan pengabaian ini.

"Sei-_kun_, katakan sesuatu~" rengekanku itu membuat Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya dan memandangku. Mata _heterokrom_ miliknya berusaha memerangkapku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Ada satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Jangan jatuh cinta denganku."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Akashi tahu, semua orang juga tahu bahwa aku tidak mempunyai ketertarikan khusus padanya. Aku memintanya jadi pacarku karena aku bosan dengan pertanyaan teman-temanku tentang pacar.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan melakukannya." Aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Akashi sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan pergi kedapur rumah Akashi untuk mengambil minuman.

.

.

Tapi belakangan, aku mulai menyesali keputusanku untuk bertanya hal itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi seperti besarnya cinta saya pada suami saya di fandom sebelah =)) #youdontsay**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Don't You Dare Love Me © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jika ada orang yang bertanya bagaimana caraku bertemu dengan Akashi sehingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang, aku hanya bisa memberikan jawaban sebuah senyuman. Aku takkan mungkin sanggup mengatakan pada mereka jika pertemuan pertamaku adalah tepat setelah aku melihat pacarku jalan bersama selingkuhannya dan aku menangis di depan Akashi. Dan karena sikapku itu pula, Akashi hampir diseret ke kantor polisi.

Aku merasa bersalah dan aku berniat menebusnya meskipun Akashi bilang tidak perlu. Namun aku tidak menyerah. Meski Akashi sudah bilang tidak perlu. Meski Akashi menatapku dan memberikan intimidasi dengan mata _heterokrom_ miliknya. Meski Akashi mengeluarkan aura menakutkan padaku. Meski Akashi mengabaikan keberadaanku waktu itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Akashi akhirnya memberikanku kartu nama dan meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku melotot saat melihat nama yang tercetak di kartu itu.

Akashi Seijuuro. CEO sekaligus pemilik perusahaan multinasional terbesar di negaraku. Dan aku hampir saja membuatnya masuk penjara karena tangisanku!

Aku tentu saja mengabaikan perkataan Akashi itu. Namun aku pernah kecelakaan waktu kecil dan itu mempengaruhi daya ingatku. Biasanya aku menuliskan kejadian yang aku alami di buku catatan dan melihat potret orang-orang disekitarku saat bangun tidur. Namun hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencatat apapun di buku catatanku karena hari itu adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan.

Dalam semalam, aku sudah melupakan niatku pada Akashi. Aku bukannya ingin melupakannya, tapi kelemahan terbesarku adalah mengingat dan aku bahkan tidak punya potret diri Akashi untuk dilihat saat bangun tidur seperti foto orang-orang disekitarku. Apalagi dengan kesibukanku sebagai seorang mahasiswa, membuatku benar-benar melupakan semua niatku pada Akashi.

Namun _kami-sama_ tidak pernah tidur dan selalu berusaha mengingatkan umatnya saat melupakan sesuatu. Dan itulah yang terjadi padaku saat pertemuan yang kedua. Saat itu, aku diseret secara paksa oleh seorang lelaki yang terobsesi denganku dari toko buku. Aku sudah berusaha meronta dan melepaskan diri, tapi tenagaku tidak cukup kuat.

"Lepaskan dia." Suara bariton yang dingin dan sangat terasa arogansinya itu membuatku menoleh. Mata heteroktomnya menatapku dan aura mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkannya pasti membuat nyali siapapun rontok seperti daun yang gugur dari pohonnya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku, karena aku bukan seperti orang kebanyakan.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Lelaki itu berusaha tidak terintimidasi, namun suaranya terdengar bergetar. Kurasa dia takut.

Aku merasa cengkramannya mengendur dan aku langsung melarikan diri kearah Akashi. Waktu itu aku masih belum terlalu ingat siapa dia. Tapi yang aku tahu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya meski tidak tahu kapan.

"Dia milikku. Kulihat kau menganggunya lagi, kau berurusan denganku." Perkataanya itu dan aura yang mengintimiasi cukup membuat lelaki gila itu segera pergi.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada anda tadi."

"Hm." Dan dia hendak beranjak pergi. Namun tanganku refleks menangkap sebelah tangannya yang membuatnya menatapku.

"Maaf. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kau bercanda padaku?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku punya penyakit melupakan sesuatu dengan cepat dan aku tidak bisa mengingatnya jika tidak mencatatnya ataupun mempunyai potret diri orang-orang yang kukenal."

Tatapan Akashi yang tadi terlihat marah, sedikit melunak. Mungkin dia mengira aku mempermainkannya? Aku hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan mata saat melihat Akashi memberikanku kartu nama. Aku membacanya dan ingatanku seminggu yang lalu merasukiku.

"Aah— Anda yang waktu itu hampir aku buat ke kantor polisi karena aku menangis didepanmu kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku sudah ingat!" Kataku senang, namun mendadak wajahku berubah sedih. Akashi melihat perubahan ekspresiku kupikir tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi dugaanku ternyata salah.

"Jangan menangis. Atau kau benar-benar mengirimku ke kantor polisi."

"Ah maafkan aku."

Lalu kulihat seorang berlari tergopoh-gopoh pada kami. Beberapa kali dia menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang namun orang-orang itu tidak bisa memarahinya, entah kenapa. Seolah mereka tadi ditabrak oleh benda tak kasat mata.

"Chihiro, ada apa?" Tahu-tahu orang itu sudah berada di depan Akashi.

Oh, namanya Chihiro. Apa sopan ya menanyakan kenapa keberadaanya seperti tidak terasa?

Dan bersyukurlah aku mempunyai penyakit gampang lupa sehingga aku tidak menanyakan hal itu padanya. Aku tidak mendengar pasti apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua, tapi tahu-tahu Akashi memandangku dan aku memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Mana _handphone_mu?" Tanyanya yang membuatku bingung. Eh? Untuk apa bertanya itu?

Tapi tetap saja aku memberikan _handphone_ku padanya. Dan Akashi menyerahkan _handphone_ku pada Chihiro dan berkata, "Foto aku."

Tampaknya Chihiro _shock_, sementara aku mulai paham untuk apa. Mungkin dia marah aku melupakannya, orang yang termasuk jajaran orang kaya didunia? Tapi aku lebih senang begitu ketimbang dia merasa kasihan padaku. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang mengasihaniku karena penyakit ini.

Kan sudah kubilang, aku bukan seperti orang kebanyakan.

"Tidak ada alasan kau lupa setelah ini. Dan jangan merepotkanku saat bertemu lagi." Ini bukan nasehat, tapi ini ancaman! Dan aku hanya mengangguk patuh.

Dan aku ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah mengembalikan _handphone_ku, seperti waktu pertama kali aku bertemu. Tapi kali ini ada notes yang ditinggalkan dalam handphoneku.

**Nomor 1 untuk meneleponku.**

Eeh? _Speed dial_ku kenapa dirubah seenaknya seperti itu?! Nomor satu itu nomor ibuku tahu!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me Prolog End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ngeek. Ini prolog macam apa pula yang saya tulis -_-**_

_**Aslinya ini mau dijadikan one shot saja. Tapi gara-gara mimpi malam itu dan ditambah imajinasi liar saya, saya terpaksa harus menjadikan ini MC :")**_

_**Saya orang baru disini, jadi mohon bimbingannya semua #bow**_

_**And last, mind to review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**05/03/2014**_


	2. The Past

Sepertinya aku bertemu Akashi pada saat aku sedang menghadapi masalah. Dan itulah yang terjadi saat pertemuanku yang ketiga. Saat itu aku sedang menyebrang jalan dan berikutnya aku terbangun di ruangan serba putih. Wajah datarnya dan mata _heterokrom _itu langsung menyambutku saat sadar.

"Aku dimana? Dan kau— Akashi-_san_?"

"Rumah sakit." Jawaban singkat itu membuatku meangguk paham dan menatap jarum yang menancap di tanganku. Aku benci rumah sakit karena baunya membuatku benar-benar merasa sangat sakit.

Lalu seorang dokter bersurai hijau datang menghampiri kami. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dan tampaknya Akashi mengenali dokter itu. Terbukti dia memanggil dokter dengan nama kecilnya dan tanpa embel-embel _sensei_.

"Untung saja kepalanya tidak apa-apa. Tapi untuk memastikannya, kita harus melakukan melakukan tes. Bagaimana Akashi?"

Kepalaku? Aku meraba kepalaku dan baru menyadari jika ada perban yang melilit kepalaku. Tapi kenapa mereka minta izin pada Akashi? Bukankah pasiennya aku? Kenapa mereka tidak bertanya padaku?

"Lakukan yang terbaik." Hanya itu perkataan Akashi, lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja karena menerima telepon. Hei, aku bahkan belum sempat bertanya apapun padanya?!

"Maaf _sensei_, tapi kenapa tadi meminta izin memeriksaku pada Akashi-san?" Pada akhirnya aku bertanya pada dokter yang bernama Midorima Shintani (terima kasih _name tag_ yang ada di dadanya) itu. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Sepertinya dia merasa heran mendapatkan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa kau lupa jika Akashi adalah walimu?" Pertanyaanya itu malah membuatku membeku.

Haaah? Wali? Ingatanku mungkin memang buruk, tapi aku ingat jika baru bertemu dengan Akashi dua kali. Tidak, kalau dihitung dengan ini maka menjadi tiga.

Dan kepalaku mendadak sakit. Mungkin karena efek kecelakaan yang barusan kualami.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi seperti besarnya cinta saya pada suami saya di fandom sebelah =)) #youdontsay**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Don't You Dare Love Me © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah perawatan selama dua hari, akhirnya aku di izinkan pulang. Awalnya dokter Midorima yang menanganiku tidak mengizinkan. Tapi aku memberontak dan menelepon Akashi terus-terusan selama dua hari belakangan untuk membiarkanku pulang.

"Ah iya, aku harus mengurus administrasi bukan?" Tanyaku pada dokter Midorima

"Tampaknya ingatanmu memang benar-benar terganggu," komentar dokter Midorima yang membuatku mendelik kesal. Menyadari tatapanku, dokter Midorima berkata, "Akashi sudah membayarnya sejak kau kecelakaan. Dan sebelum kau lupa lagi, dia itu walimu."

Aku menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengarnya. Aku lelah menjelaskan pada dokter Midorima jika Akashi bukan waliku. Kami bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan kekerabatan apapun. Bukannya dokter Midorima mempercayai perkataanku, dia malah mengira efek kecelakaan itu membuat ingatanku makin terganggu.

Dan saat keluar dari ruang perawatanku, Akashi sudah ada di depanku. Mata _heterokrom_ itu sepertinya memang diciptakan untuk membuat orang lain tunduk padanya. Tapi aku melihatnya berbeda, aku tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh karena ilmu pengetahuan. Ahh— salahkan otakku sebagai seorang yang memiliki tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi.

"Sampai kapan kalian berdua menghalangiku untuk keluar?" Perkataan dokter Midorima itu membuatku tersadar jika aku sejenak terperangkap dalam tatapan Akashi.

"Maaf," gumamku dan segera berjalan menjauh dari pintu. Aku tidak sadar langkahku ini bukan seperti orang berjalan, tapi malah lebih mirip dengan berlari. Dan aku malah sampai di taman rumah sakit, padahal aku berniat untuk mencari keluar. Memandangi sekitar untuk mencari tanda-tanda jalan dimana jalur yang harus kulewati untuk pergi keluar. Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak berhasil.

Saat berbalik, tahu-tahu sudah ada Akashi di depanku dan menatapku dengan tajam. Aku tahu dia marah karena ditinggalkan begitu saja, tapi kan kami sudah tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi.

Atau itu hanya pemikiranku saja?

"Kau dibawah tanggung jawabku. Jadi jangan menghilang begitu saja."

Aku tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapannya itu dan malah sibuk mencari dompetku di tas. Aku harus membayar semua yang dibayarkan oleh Akashi, termasuk pakaian yang aku kenakan sekarang karena pakaian asliku sudah tidak layak pakai. Mengenakan pakaian yang ada darahmu sendiri itu bukan ide yang bagus bukan?

"Aku harus membayar berapa?

"Apa?"

"Membayar semuanya. Biaya rumah sakit dan biaya-"

"Kau pikir aku memerlukan uangnya?!"

Ooh, tidak. Sepertinya aku salah mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku sudah bersiap mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Akashi, namun tanganku sudah keburu ditangkap olehnya dan aku ditarik kearahnya. Tangan satunya yang bebas menangkap wajahku dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan jarak tidak lebih dari lima senti mungkin.

"Apa kau melihat aku membutuhkan uang itu?"

"Eum.. Tidak."

"Kalau begitu diam dan jangan buat dirimu dalam masalah lagi."

Jarak kami akhirnya merenggang dan saat aku sadari, semua orang tengah menatap kami. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan mimisan atau memasang wajah malu. Hei, mereka kenapa sih?

"Jalan. Sekarang." Hanya dua kata penuh dengan penekanan dan nada memerintah, akupun mengikuti Akashi dibelakangnya.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan heran saat beberapa orang yang menyapaku mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti "Dia yang ditaman tadi kan?" atau "Kasihan sekali dia. Setelah dicium didepan umum malah ditinggalkan pacarnya begitu saja."

Sampai aku berhenti jalan karena aku berada di perempatan lorong dan aku tidak tahu jalan mana yang Akashi tempuh. Saat menoleh ke sebelah kanan, aku hampir berteriak karena kaget. Akashi disana dan menatapku sembari berkaca pinggang.

"Kau lambat sekali. Percuma merekam suasana disini baik-baik jika keesokan harinya kau melupakan semuanya."

Itu terlalu menyakitkan tahu! Iya sih yang dikatakannya benar, tapi bisa diperhalus lagi tidak perkataanya? Tapi sepertinya tidak deh. Dan artikel online yang aku baca tentang Akashi sepertinya memang benar adanya.

Sementara aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku, Akashi sudah menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk jalan disisinya. Sepertinya aku memang manusia yang paling merepotkan yang pernah dia tahu sampai-sampai harus menggandengku untuk tidak membuatnya mencariku lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Lalu aku tersadar bahwa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri padahal kami sudah sering bertemu.

Empat kali bertemu dan diantar pulang ke apartemen itu sudah bisa digolongkan sering bukan?

"Terima kasih Akashi-_san_."

"Hm."

Aku ragu mengatakan itu, tapi tatapan Akashi lagi-lagi menajam dan ditunjukkan padaku. Dan dia malah salah paham dengan apa maksudku.

"Kau masih berusaha memikirkan cara untuk membayarku?"

"Jujur?"

"Hm."

"Iya sih, sedikit. Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu." Pemilihan kalimatku benar, terbukti tatapannya kepadaku tidak semakin menajam. Tapi tatapannya sekarang malah condong mengintimidasi. Untungnya mengintimidasi aku apa coba?

"Akashi-_san_ tahu namaku? Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku sejak pertama kali kita ketemu sampai sekarang."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, aku harus memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku—"

"Aku tahu." Eh? Bagaimana bisa?

Sepertinya Akashi tahu jalan pikiranku, sehingga dia berkata, "Aku tahu dari kartu identitasmu."

Aku membulatkan mulutku, tanda mengerti. Satu hal sudah selesai dan sekarang ada hal yang lain harus ditanyakan. Kenapa harus mengaku menjadi waliku? Kami kan baru kenal karena bertemu secara tidak sengaja beberapa kali.

"Kenapa mengaku sebagai waliku, Akashi-_san_?

"Shintaro meneleponku dan bilang dia menanganimu yang mengalami tabrak lari. Dia bilang menekan _speed dial_ 1." Oke, ini menjelaskan kenapa Akashi tahu aku di rumah sakit. Tapi penjelasannya masih belum kuat menurutku. Alasan mengaku jadi waliku kenapa?

"Ada lagi?" Pertanyaan Akashi itu membuatku merasa digantung. Jawaban pertanyaanku sebelumnya belum dijawab tuntas dan dia malah melemparkan pertanyaan baru?

Dan saat aku baru mengeluarkan suaraku untuk bertanya, _handphone_ Akashi berbunyi. Dan dari nada suaranya, sepertinya telepon itu membahas hal yang penting. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Akashi meninggalkannya begitu saja saat sedang menerima telepon. Aku kesal karena diabaikan, tapi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Meskipun sifatnya tampak dingin dan menyebalkan, tapi kan dia baik. Buktinya dia rela membayar tagihan rumah sakit, mengaku sebagai waliku padahal jelas-jelas tidak mempunyai hubungan kekerabatan dan memberikanku pakaian yang aku kenakan sekarang.

Kupikir, itulah pertemuan terakhir kami. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kami terus menerus bertemu dalam ketidaksengajaan dan dimana aku sedang terlibat masalah. Sampai-sampai dia mengancamku untuk memberitahukannya apapun kegiatanku dan dimana keberadaanku setiap jam.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Jadi intinya, kami bisa bersama seperti sekarang karena aku bagi Akashi adalah magnet masalah dan merasa aku tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja jika tidak berada didalam jangkauan matanya. Kalau sudah begini, aku mau tidak mau harus berbagi apa yang aku alami setiap hari meskipun dia tidak mau menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri kalau aku tidak mendesaknya untuk mengatakannya.

Kata Chihiro, aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa memaksa Akashi untuk menuruti keinginanku. Akashi itu terkenal dengan orang yang tidak bisa diperintah oleh siapapun dan dialah justru orang yang memerintah semua orang. Aku hanya mengangguk percaya saat dia mengatakan itu beberapa kali —_say thanks_ pada ingatanku yang jelek ini— dan juga karena fakta dia pernah satu sekolah dengan Akashi waktu SMA.

Aku juga diberi julukan oleh berbagai orang-orang disekitar Akashi, meski aku merasa julukan mereka terdengar absurd semua.

Akashi bilang aku magnet masalah (aku hanya bisa mengiyakan saja karena kenyataannya demikian adanya).

Chihiro bilang, aku _Queen of Emperor_ (jangan tanya kenapa, aku juga tidak paham dan Chihiro tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku).

Kuroko bilang aku _Miracle in Akashi Life_ (aku lebih merasa cocok disebut _disaster_ ketimbang _miracle_).

Kise bilang aku _Wonder Woman_ (aku tidak punya kekuatan super _by the way_).

Midorima bilang aku _Baddest Female_ (kata _Baddest_ bisa dihilangkan? Aku tidak seburuk itu sebagai magnet masalah).

Murasakibara bilang aku _Infinity Shocking_ (sepertinya dia masih belum bisa menerima jika aku pernah mengalahkannya makan ramen. Padahal aku sudah bilang waktu itu aku benar-benar kelaparan).

Aomine bilang aku penahluk (menahlukan apa? Aku belum pernah memanjat tebing untuk adrenalin meski itu impianku).

Dan kenapa aku bisa ingat semua? Karena setiap kali mereka mengirim pesan kepadaku, nama julukanku yang akan mereka gunakan. Kadang aku merasa ini jalan hidup yang terlalu kejam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me - To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Tahu-tahu chapter ini sudah selesai saja ditulis =))**_

_**Sepertinya saya harus sungkem satu-satu sama penghuni fandom ini yang memberikan komentar positif untuk fanfic ini. Terharu ada yang memfavo dan memfollow fanfic ini :") #sungkem**_

_**Dan ini bisa dibilang masih belum mengulas point penting karena masih nyambung di prolog. Chapter selanjutnya saya akan mulai membahas permasalahan mereka berdua =))**_

_**Oiya, sebelum saya lupa, saya sepertinya bakalan lambat update fanfic ini karena mau menyelesaikan satu fanfic MC dari fandom tetangga di akun ini. Fanfic itu menuntut lebih banyak perhatian dan pikiran sih :")**_

_**Terakhir, adakah yang sudi mereview chapter ini? :D**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**06/03/2014**_


	3. We are Philophobia

Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta. Aku bukannya sedang jadi perempuan yang sok jual mahal pada lelaki yang menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa mencintai mereka seperti mereka mencintai aku. Aku punya kenangan buruk tentang hal itu. Dan saat kupikir menemukan orang yang tepat, dia malah berselingkuh dibelakangku.

Ayah dan ibuku bercerai dan aku tidak pernah tinggal bersama mereka. Sejak aku masuk SMP, aku sudah memilih tinggal sendirian di apartemen pemberian ayahku. Ibuku pindah ke Amerika dan menikah lagi dengan pria yang dari foto yang dikirimkan ibuku sepertinya lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Ayahku berada di Paris dan hidup bahagia dengan sekertarisnya. Ahh maaf— maksudku istri barunya. Perempuan yang menghancurkan keluargaku.

Untuk biaya hidup, aku hampir tidak pernah menyentuh uang yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Sekolah dari SMP sampai kuliah aku mendapatkan beasiswa meski kadang merasa heran, kenapa bisa melakukannya padahal aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk melupakan sesuatu dengan sangat mengerikan. Mungkin kekuatan tekad? Untuk biaya sehari-hari aku kerja _part time_ dan baru mau menggunakan uang yang dikirimkan orang tuaku jika ibuku mengecek tabunganku yang tidak berkurang sepeserpun.

Jadi jika kau berkata cinta seorang sepasang kekasih itu diikat dalam suatu hubungan yang bernama pernikahan itu adalah hal yang sakral, maka kau hanya akan mendapatkan hadiah senyuman sinis dariku. Kalau memang semua itu benar, lantas kenapa orang tuaku seperti itu?

"Mungkin kau terkena _philophobia_," perkataan Momoi saat aku menjelaskan pandanganku tentang cinta.

"Yah mungkin." Jawabku seadanya, padahal memang kenyataannya. Dan setidaknya, aku tidak sendiri. Ada Akashi yang sependapat denganku tentang cinta.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi seperti besarnya cinta saya pada suami saya di fandom sebelah =)) #youdontsay**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Don't You Dare Love Me © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi bilang cinta itu tidak penting, hal yang merepotkan dan hal itu hanya mengganggu kehidupannya. Aku tahu itu karena iseng bertanya pada Akashi apa pandangannya tentang cinta.

Jadi harusnya baik-baik saja kan kalau aku pacaran dengan Akashi? Kami tidak saling mencintai dan kami berdua diuntungkan. Aku tidak perlu lagi dikejar-kejar pertanyaan apa aku pacaran dengan Akashi oleh teman-temanku. Akashi punya alasan menolak perempuan-perempuan yang datang mendekatinya untuk tujuan tertentu.

_Sounds good for us._

"Tapi kenapa kau mengatakannya hal tadi?" Akashi menanyaiku saat sedang asik memakan pasta buatanku. Ahh— tujuanku tadi kedapur yang awalnya hanya untuk mengambil minum malah berubah haluan menjadi memasak karena aku lapar.

"Karena menguntungkan kita berdua." Jawabku setelah menelan pasta yang ada dimulutku tadi. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara rinci apa saja reaksi yang akan terjadi pada pasta itu didalam perutku bukan?

"Ooh."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong! Pasti ada sesuatu. Ayo katakan Sei-_kun_~ masa kamu main rahasia-rahasiaan. Kan kita teman."

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Huu— Sei-_kun_ main rahasia-rahasiaan sekarang? Oke, cukup tahu saja aku."

Akashi menghela nafas dan aku tertawa. Kalau Akashi seperti itu, tandanya dia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Dengan terpaksa tentu saja. Jadi aku mengabaikan pasta di piringku sementara dan menatap Akashi dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Menanti kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya.

"Kupikir kau mengatakannya karena kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Dan aku tertawa keras mendengarnya. Jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin, Akashi. Aku kan tidak percaya cinta. Lagipula aku punya resolusi untuk tidak akan pernah menikah seumur hidupku dan hidup bahagian sendirian. Kenapa aku mengingatnya? Aku menempelnya di pintu kamarku dan aku pasti membacanya setiap aku akan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Lalu resolusiku bagaimana, Sei-_kun_?" Tanyaku saat akhirnya bisa mengendalikan tawaku.

"Makanya aku bilang bukan apa-apa."

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan tidak mau mengambil pusing hal itu. Pasta yang ada didepanku kembali menarik minatku dan segera saja aku melupakan keberadaan Akashi di depanku. Bukannya mau membuang sopan santun, padahal jelas-jelas aku berada dirumah Akashi. Tapi Akashi kan tahu sifatku yang random, kadang cuek kadang manja padanya. Dan makanya Akashi merasa berhak mematenkan namaku menjadi magnet masalah, salah satu alasannya yaa sifat randomku.

Ya sudahlah, inilah hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat malam Sei-_kun_."

"Hm."

Akupun masuk kedalam apartemenku dengan bahagia. Aku akhirnya bisa mempunyai alasan yang bagus jika dipaksa menemui lelaki yang mengaku menyukaiku. Namun setelah meletakkan sepatu di rak dan melihat kalender, aku menepuk jidatku sendiri.

Kenapa aku melupakan tujuan utamaku ke rumah Akashi? Bukannya tujuan utamaku untuk negosiasi untuk kesekian kalinya agar nomor _speed dial_ untuknya aku pindahkan ke nomor 9? Lalu kenapa jadi aku malah mengajaknya pacaran?

"Aduh, kenapa aku melupakannya sih? Mana minggu depan aku pergi ke Okinawa selama seminggu."

Dan lalu aku kembali menepuk jidatku lagi. _Double trouble_. Aku lupa bilang kalau selama seminggu ini aku tidak akan ada di Tokyo. _Oh my_— dia tidak akan berpikiran untuk ke Okinawa hanya demi memastikan aku tidak menimbulkan masalah bukan saat aku beritahu nanti?

Ngomong-ngomong masalah, kenapa semejak aku mengenal Akashi pasti aku akan terlibat masalah. Apa _kami-sama_ merasa perlu membuat hidup kami yang monoton jadi berwarna dengan cara aku terlibat masalah dan Akashi akan mengawasiku untuk memastikan dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan masalah. Seolah ada benang merah yang tidak kasat mata mengikat kami agar selalu bersama.

"Hah? Kenapa pikiranku melantur sih? Benang merah? Ikatan selalu bersama? Astaga, aku harus tidur sekarang juga."

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar dan bergulung di selimut yang nyaman setelah mencuci kakiku. Tidak lama kemudian aku sudah tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Dan aku membenci mimpiku. Aku terbangun jam 3 pagi dan dengan nafas panjang pendek. Tadi aku bermimpi berada dibawah pohon Sakura dengan baju berwarna merah maroon yang berhiaskan pita berwarna hitam. Di depanku ada Akashi yang mengenakan jas hitam menghapuskan jarak diantara kami semakin kecil sampai bibir kami bersentuhan.

_"Kau harus mengingatku selamanya."_

Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi, tapi rasanya begitu nyata. Aku menyentuh bibirku dan aku benar-benar kesal karena aku mengingat sentuhan itu. Aku bersyukur memiliki ingatan yang buruk, karena itu berarti aku akan segera melupakannya.

_"Kau harus mengingatku selamanya."_

Astaga! Kenapa bisikan Akashi itu terus berputar-putar dikepalaku?! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, frustasi dan memaksa diriku untuk tidur. Akhirnya, aku kembali terlelap jam 4 pagi. Dan aku memang harus tidur cukup, karena siang nanti aku pergi menemui Momoi serta Aida untuk membahas detil _project_ selanjutnya yang diadakan jurusan kami sebelum berangkat ke Okinawa. Kami kebagian tugas mengawasi jalannya pemotretan para model dengan latar belakang di Okinawa.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Ahh— aku benci _project_ ini. Kami bertiga harusnya hanya mengetahui bagaimana cara membuat baju yang indah untuk dikenakan, bukan harus tahu bagaimana pemotretan para model yang mengenakan pakaian kami. Lagipula, ini bukan _brand _milik kami meskipun seratus persen pengerjaanya adalah dari kami. Jadi kenapa kami yang harus repot?

"Kau sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai project ini bukan?" Pertanyaan Momoi itu hanya membuatku mengangguk dan lebih memilih menikmati _ice moccaccino_ ketimbang mendengarkan arahan yang diberikan oleh _agency_ model yang akan memakai tenaga kami bertiga.

Aku, Momoi dan Aida memang magang di perusahaan fashion ternama, karena itu salah satu syarat dari beberapa syarat lainnya agar kami bertiga segera lulus dari kuliah jurusan desainer. Namun sayangnya pekerjaan kami bertiga itu tidak diakui sebagai _brand_ kami sendiri melainkan _brand_ perusahaan yang menaugi kami sekarang. Dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa akan membuka perusahaan sendiri begitu lulus.

"Kuroko? Kise?" Momoi dan Aida secara semepak mengatakan itu yang membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari minumanku. Rambut blonde dan biru muda. Matahari dan awan. Amber dan Aquamarine.

Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena kepalaku langsung dipenuhi dengan kalkulasi kedua model ini dalam tema yang diangkat dan rancangan apa saja yang cocok bagi mereka. Dan saat selesai dengan pikiranku, tahu-tahu wajah pria bersurai blonde berada didepanku. Refleks aku berteriak kaget dan terjungkal kebelakang.

"Astaga! Kise, kau keterlaluan!" Omel Momoi sementara aku dibantu berdiri oleh Aida dan pria bersurai biru muda. Kalau yang diomeli Momoi adalah Kise, maka yang membantuku adalah Kuroko?

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun Sacchi," gerutuan Kise itulah yang kudengar dan Momoi sepertinya tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aida khawatir dan aku hanya memberikan senyuman, meski harusnya jujur bahwa kepalaku dan punggungku sangat sakit. Hei, kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu masih membekas efeknya ini tahu!

"Hei Momoi, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan lebih baik kau hentikan omelanmu atau kita ketinggalan pesawat." Perkataanku itu membuat Momoi segera melihat jam dan menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Sepertinya Momoi melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi dan dengan santai menggandeng Kuroko untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Aku menatap Aida untuk meminta penjelasan dan Aida tampaknya paham bahwa aku harus dijelaskan —lagi— hubungan apa yang terjalin antara Momoi dan Kuroko. Kami berdua jalan menyusul Momoi dan Kuroko sembari Aida menjelaskan apa yang harus kuketahui tentang hubungan Momoi dan Kuroko serta mengetahui tempat-tempat mana saja yang akan kami kunjungi untuk pemotretan.

"Tunggu aku!" Kise berlari mengejar kami dan aku tidak tahu kalau dia tertinggal dibelakang kami.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak memberitahu Akashi kalau kau pergi ke Okinawa?" Pertanyaan Aida itu membuat keningku mengerut. Kenapa harus memberitahu Akashi?

"Kenapa harus?" Aku malah balik bertanya yang membuat Kise tersedak dan Kuroko menepuk-nepuk pundak Kise, sementara Momoi dan Aida memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bukannya kalian pacaran?" Pertanyaan Momoi itu membuatku melotot. Pacaran?! Kami kan hanya—

Oiya. Aku kan kemarin yang meminta Akashi untuk jadi pacarku? Sepertinya gara-gara memikirkan benang merah membuatku lupa mencatat apa saja yang terjadi hari itu sehingga yang aku ingat hanyalah _project_ ini.

"Aku akan mengirimnya pesan sekarang." Aku mengambil _handphone_ milikku. Tidak berapa lama aku sudah mengirimkannya dan tepat saat itu juga kami harus naik pesawat.

Karena itulah aku mematikan _handphone_ beserta _tablet _milikku. Jadi kalaupun misalnya Akashi segera meneleponku tepat setelah menerima pesanku maka dia hanya akan dialihkan ke kotak suara. Yaah, paling parah Akashi akan meneleponku sembari marah-marah karena aku tidak memberitahukannya sejak awal, _wall_ facebook milikku penuh dengan omelannya dan twitterku di _mention_ ratusan kali. Aku tahu karena aku pernah melakukannya sekali. Waktu itu aku tidak bilang kalau aku pergi ke Kyoto karena menghadiri pemakaman nenekku.

Kupikir kali ini juga begitu. Tapi ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang aku kira.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**To: Sei-kun**

**Aku pergi ke Okinawa sekarang. Kemarin aku lupa bilang padamu dan saat menerima pesan ini, pasti aku sudah naik pesawat. Sampai bertemu minggu depan ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Saya nulis apa sodara-sodara? '_')a #gagalpaham**_

_**Padahal niatnya saya mau buat tokoh 'aku' ini ngambil arsitektur, tapi tampaknya saya gak bisa menggambarkannya dan malah berubah haluan menjadi seperti ini -_-**_

_**Dan saya aslinya niat buat gak update fanfic selama beberapa saat. Tapi ternyata hari ini saya sedang bahagia dan sebaiknya saya berbagi kebahagiaan pada fando ini :"D Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang dengan sukarela mereview, memasukkan fanfic ini sebagai favorit list dan di follow juga. Yah anggap saja hari ini adalah hari bahagia kita semua #maumu #plek**_

_**And last, mind to review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**07/03/2014**_


	4. Handphone-kun

Kami semua akhirnya mendarat di Okinawa, tepatnya bandara Naha. Hari sudah mulai gelap saat kami sampai dan aku mau tidak mau harus bersabar untuk tidak mendaratkan tubuhku didalam mobil yang sudah menunggu kami karena beberapa hal. Menunggu koper bawaan kami keluar dari bagasi pesawat, mengecek model-model yang ikut tidak ada yang tercecer —aku merasa ini terlalu sadis untuk dikatakan oleh seorang fotografer— dan mengecek perlengkapan kamera baik-baik saja apa tidak.

Dan karena ini, aku lupa menghidupkan handphone milikku. Karena yang ada dipikiranku adalah koper, hotel, kamar, tidur. Tidak ada yang lainnya dan aku tampaknya melupakan fakta Akashi yang benar-benar mengerikan jika sedang mengamuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Momoi menatapku dengan khawatir dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan malas. Aku terlalu mengantuk dan lelah untuk memproses apa yang terjadi di sekitarku.

Sepertinya Momoi mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak kuhiraukan karena aku langsung melemparkan diriku ke tempat tidur. Yang aku ingat terakhir kali adalah aku satu kamar dengan Momoi lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi seperti besarnya cinta saya pada suami saya di fandom sebelah =)) #youdontsay**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Don't You Dare Love Me © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku baru menghidupkan _handphone_ milikku. Dan saat itu aku sedang di restoran dengan sup krim yang ada dimangkokku. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat apa saja yang ada disana. Dua ratus lebih pesan ada di _handphone_ milikku dan semuanya dari Akashi. Dua puluh pesan pertama isinya adalah kekesalan Akashi semua. Dua puluh pesan berikutnya, sepertinya Akashi khawatir padaku. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai dua ratus pesan lebih itu selesai aku buka.

"Kau kenapa tertawa pagi-pagi?" Aida heran saat melihatku tertawa membaca semua pesan itu dan bukannya merasa ketakutan. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak takut, aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku hanya merasa ingin tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pffft~" Aku berusaha untuk menahan tawaku, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dan Aida melihatku seperti aku kehilangan kewarasanku. Dia tidak paham sih kenapa aku seperti ini. Coba kalau dia diposisiku, pasti dia akan mengerti.

Aida memandang Momoi dan dia hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak mengerti. Aku menghela nafas dan meminum _orange juice_ untuk menenangkan diriku agar tidak tertawa lagi. Masih banyak hal yang aku lihat selain menertawakan dua ratus lebih pesan dari Akashi. Sekarang aku beralih kepada kotak suara dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat menggelengkan kepala.

Sembilan puluh sembilan pesan suara dan aku tidak yakin harus membukanya satu per satu. Tapi aku juga bingung harus membukanya darimana. Saat aku akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk membuka pesan suata dari yang paling atas, aku menekannya.

"KAU KENAPA TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU BODOH! KAU PASTI SUDAH SAMPAI DI OKINAWA BUKAN?! KAU—"

Aku tidak tahu apa kata-kata selanjutnya karena aku terlalu kaget dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan _handphone_ milikku kedalam mangkok sup. Aida yang berada di dekatku tersedak dan Momoi segera menepuk-nepuk pundak Aida. Sementara semua orang yang ada di restoran melihatku dan aku malah menatap _handphone_ yang mengambang di mangkok supku.

"_Handphone_ku— lalu bagaimana hidupku selama seminggu kedepan?" Aku mengatakan itu bukan karena Akashi, tapi semua jadwalku ada disana. Semua gambar-gambar desainku ada disana. Semua data ada disana dan aku harus bagaimana bertahan selama seminggu tanpa semua itu?!

"Akacchi benar-benar mengerikan jika mengamuk." Bisikan Kise yang membuatku tidak merasa lebih baik. Aku sudah tahu itu dan harusnya seseorang ada membantuku bagaiman cara memulihkan _handphone_ yang terendam makanan berkuah kental seperti sup krim!

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Setelah tragedi _handphone_ jatuh kedalam sup, aku tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan sarapanku. Pikiranku sudah berkelana kemana-mana dan aku tidak peduli tampangku sekarang seperti mayat hidup. Semoga saja _handphone_ku baik-baik saja. Semoga datanya selamat semua. Semoga datanya sudah aku _back up_ di laptop kalau misalnya dataku tidak selamat di _handphone_.

"Sudahlah. Aku paham perasaanmu sedih karena kau tidak akan bisa menghubungi Akashi selama beberapa hari. Tapi kau harus makan sesuatu." Momoi berusaha menghiburku dan membuatku memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Bukan karena itu tahu! Aku begini karena data di _handphone_nya, bukan karena Akashi! Kenapa semua orang mengira aku ada apa-apa sih dengan Akashi?!

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku selama seminggu tanpa _handphone_," gerutuku dan akhirnya aku mau makan roti panggang dan minum _orange juice _yang ditawarkan Kuroko.

"Kami semua paham kalau kau pasti akan kangen Akacchi. Itu wajar kok, kan kalian pacaran." Perkataan Kise itu membuatku tersedak. Pacaran? Kami kan tidak pacaran! Kenapa kalian semua menganggap kami pacaran sih?!

Dan Aida yang paling dekat denganku menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak pacaran dengan Akashi. Pasti mereka bilang bahwa aku berusaha menutupinya dan malah memberiku semangat agar tidak menyerah saat bersamanya meskipun sifatnya kadang terlalu dingin. Sudahlah, itu tidak terlalu penting. Tapi _handphone_ku bagaimana? Aku bagaimana bisa mengingat semuanya selama seminggu tanpa _hanphone_-kun?

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tema pemotretannya adalah _Lost Aquamarine_. Kami mengambil tempat di Aquarium Churaumi dan hari ini kebetulah hari libur sehingga banyak orang yang melihat aktifitas kami. Dan aku tidak merasa heran jika Kise dikerumuni fans-fans perempuannya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika Kuroko juga diminta foto bersama oleh anak-anak yang datang. Sepertinya muka datar Kuroko menarik minat anak-anak ketimbang muka penuk ekspresi Kise.

Tugasku mengurus pakaian Kise karena Momoi mengurus Kuroko dan Aida mengurus Hyuuga. Dan aku terpaksa harus menyeret Kise untuk ikut denganku atau kami akan terlambat memulai pemotretan. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh para fans Kise saat aku menyeret Kise untuk mengikutiku, karena aku sering mendapatkan tatapan yang lebih ganas dari mereka.

Aku menatap pemotretan itu dengan malas-malasan dan melihat laptop yang menampilkan apa yang ditangkap lensa kamera. Aku menyeritkan kening saat pose Kise yang kulihat malah menutupi pakaiannya. Yang dijual kan pakaiannya, bukan Kisenya _please_. Sepertinya Takao, pengarah gaya juga sependapat denganku.

"Kise, posemu! Kami membutuhkan pakaiannya, bukan hanya kamu."

"Ah. Maafkan aku." Kise memasang wajah bersalah dan para fans Kise malah menjerit kegirangan. Aku sampai harus menutup telingaku agar pendengaranku baik-baik saja.

Lalu rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba saja datang. Aku mencari Aida ataupun Momoi agar bisa menemaniku atau minimal memberiku arahan agar aku tidak tersesat di tempat ini. Aku sadar jika ingatanku yang dibawah standar manusia rata-rata pasti akan membuatku tersesat.

"Ah, Aida. Syukurlah aku menemukanmu. Kau bisa menemaniku ke toilet?" Tanyaku saat melihat Aida tengah menata pakaian untuk sesi selanjutnya.

"Aduh, aku tidak bisa. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana sibuknya aku bukan? Pergi sendiri tidak masalah kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu arah."

"Tunggu sebentar," dan Aida tampak mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia menyerahkan _handphone_ dan juga sebuah brosur yang seperti peta. "Peta dan _handphone_ku. Kalau nanti tidak bisa menemukan jalan kemari, telepon Momoi saja. Oke?"

"Maaf merepotkan." Kataku sebelum berlari. Serius, perutku benar-benar sakit dan biasanya ini gara-gara stress sehingga proses pencernaaku malah berlangsung lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Dan ternyata, aku tidak tersesat serta bisa kembali ke lokasi pemotretan tepat waktu. Karena saat aku sampai, Momoi bilang kami akan pindah tempat dan aku segera mengembalikan _handphone_ Aida. Pemotretan hari ini berlangsung lancar meski beberapa kali aku harus menenangkan Aida maupun Momoi yang kesal melihat pacar mereka berpose dengan perempuan lain. Dan hari itu aku mempelajari beberapa hal penting.

Pertama, untuk menghasilkan selembar foto yang bagus, kau bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam dan ratusan _frame_ foto. Kedua, menjadi desainer bukan hanya berarti merancang baju dan membuatnya menjadi nyata, tapi kau juga harus bisa menatanya sehingga terlihat baik saat dipakai. Ketiga, fans Kise memang menyebalkan. Suara jeritan mereka benar-benar menganggu konsentrasi semua orang dan menganggu _background_ berupa ikan-ikan laut yang membubarkan diri karena suara berisik.

"Aah, akhirnya selesai juga." Momoi merentangkan kedua tangannya sementara aku hanya tersenyum maklum. Ini hari yang berat baginya karena harus membagi Kuroko dengan anak-anak yang terus meminta foto bareng Kuroko begitu _break_ dan mengawasi para model perempuan yang mencoba mendekati Kuroko.

"Aku penasaran makan malam kita hari ini." Kataku mencoba suasan menjadi lebih santai. Jika kami di Okinawa, pasti kami akan makan _seafood_. Dan apa sudah musim cumi-cumi ya? Aku ingin makan cumi-cumi nih.

"Sepertinya _seafood_. Tadi kudengar Takao mau mengajak kita semua makan malam di restoran _seafood_ yang terkenal disekitar ini." Perkataan Aida itu membuatku dan Momoi bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Aku mau makan sushi." Kata Momoi bersemangat.

"Aku mau makan cumi-cumi!" Kataku juga tidak kalah semangat. Sudah lama tidak makan cumi-cumi dan satu-satunya jenis panganan yang tidak bisa kuolah sendiri sehingga aku jarang memakannya.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam kami berlangsung menyenangkan. Dan karena aku sedang _stress_ akibat tragedi _handphone_ tadi pagi, jadi aku makan dengan kalap. Bahkan Kuroko malah sempat-sempatnya bilang, "Dia mirip Mukkun."

"Hah? Mukkun itu siapa?" Pertanyaanku itu membuat semua orang —minus Kuroko— menepuk jidatnya. Tampaknya jika tidak berhubungan dengan fashion, makanan dan buku, aku tidak akan mengingat apapun.

"Temanku yang bertubuh paling tinggi dan bersurai ungu. Hobinya makan, terutama makan _snack_." Kise mencoba menjelaskan ciri-ciri Murakasibara kepadaku. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat dan menganggukan kepala begitu mengingatnya.

"Maksud kalian orang yang sering menatapku kesal karena dulu aku tidak sengaja mengalahkannya makan ramen jumbo?" Perkataanku itu malah membuat semua orang saling berpandangan. Eh? Apa ingatanku salah ya?

"Kau pernah mengalahkan Mukkun soal makan?" Ulang Kise sekali lagi dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melakukannya. Ahh— sayang sekarang aku tidak memegang catatanku."

Sepertinya karena perkataanku ini membuat mereka akhirnya membiarkanku makan sebanyak mungkin. Padahal aku tidak akan begini jika aku tidak merasa _stress_. Tolong, _handphone_ kapan selesai diperbaiki? Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa _handphone_ sehari saja.

Dan aku merasa melupakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu apa. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa membaca catatanku dan melihat apa ada hal penting yang kulupakan. Sesampainya di hotel, aku segera membuka catatanku dan catatanku baru sampai tanggal 8. Tapi aku merasa kami sudah tidak berada di tanggal 8. Jadi apa yang telah terlewat?

"Momoi, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 11. Kenapa?"

"Aah tidak. Sepertinya aku lupa mencatat kejadian dari tanggal 9."

"Perlu kubantu untuk mengingatnya?" Tawaran Momoi itu membuatku mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi tanggal 10 secara detil menurut versinya. Aku langsung mencatat setiap kalimat Momoi dan aku memberit catatan kaki jika itu dari Momoi.

"Lalu apa yang aku lakukan tanggal 9?" Pertanyaanku itu membuat Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak tahu.

"Argh! Jika _handphone_ku baik-baik saja, aku bisa tahu apa yang aku lakukan tanggal 9!" Erangku frustasi yang membuat Momoi merasa kasihan melihatku.

"Kenapa tidak menelepon Akashi saja? Siapa tahu dia tahu."

"Hah?" Ucapku spontan, lalu menepuk jidatku sendiri.

Akashi! Aku benar-benar melupakan Akashi hari ini dan tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Tapi— _handphone_ku kan rusak dan ini semua salahnya, jadi aku tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini. Lagipula hari ini aku tidak mengalami masalah apapun, kecuali _handphone_ yang jatuh kedalam mangkuk sup krim. Jadi intinya, aku baik-baik saja tanpa dia tapi tidak tanpa _handphone_.

"Mungkin kau sebaiknya menelepon Akashi. Pakai saja _handphone_ku." Tawaran Momoi itu membuatku segera menghitung kemungkinan apa saja yang akan Akashi lakukan saat aku telepon. Dan hasilnya, semuanya berdampak buruk!

"Tidak perlu. Lima hari lagi kita pulang dan aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja tanpaku," ya tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membuatnya kerepotan selama beberapa hari lantaran aku terlibat masalah ataupun tersesat entah dimana sehingga dia harus mencariku dan menjemputku.

Setelah meyakinkan Momoi, akhirnya dia pamit pergi karena ingin memiliki menyegarkan pikiran. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko, tapi ya sudahlah. Itu kan bukan urusanku. Aku masih harus mencatat kejadian hari ini di buku catatanku meski masih bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 9.

Dan aku benar-benar tidak mengingat _tablet_ milikku samasekali. Padahal _tablet_ itu dibelikan oleh Akashi karena dia tidak sengaja menginjak _ipad_ milikku dan aku terlalu keras kepala untuk minta diganti dengan _tablet_ tahan banting ketimbang diganti dengan _ipad_. Padahal jika aku mengeceknya, aku akan mendapati Akashi bertingkah seperti orang yang tengah meneror karena saking banyaknya yang dia tuliskan di facebook dan twitter milikku.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

"Aku duluan ya. Nanti aku tanya Takao apakah handphone milikmu sudah selesai diperbaiki apa belum di tempat _service_." Pamit Momoi saat aku tengah membaca buku catatanku.

"Oke."

Dan setelah menyelesaikan membaca catatanku, aku keluar dari kamarku. Aku berjalan sembari menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanku sampai langkahku terhenti karena aku merasakan aura yang berbahaya.

Karena sejak tadi mataku hanya berfokus pada lantai, aku jadi melihat sepatu hitam mengkilap. Lalu tatapanku semakin lama semakin naik sampai menemukan wajah Akashi. Dia mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja merah dan dasi hitam. Jarak kami hanya beberapa langkah dan Akashi pelan namun pasti mengeleminasi jarak kami.

Saat jarak kami hanya bersisa tiga langkah, otakku baru saja paham apa yang tengah terjadi dan berencana mengambil langkah seribu. Berbalik dan mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin adalah rencananya. Tapi baru saja aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, Akashi sudah menarikku untuk menghadapnya dan membuatku menatap mata _heterokrom_ miliknya yang tengah berusaha mengintimidasiku habis-habisan.

"Tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau kemari, tidak memberikan kabar saat sampai dan saat bertemu mau lari?"

Aku diam, tidak mau membuka suaraku. Karena aku tahu seni menghadapi orang yang tengah marah, jangan berbicara apapun selama dia marah dan biarkan orang itu marah sepuasnya sebelum kau berbicara. Dan tampaknya Akashi sadar aku akan menggunakan hal itu padanya, sehingga dia menempelkan keningnya pada keningku dan tatapan matanya benar-benar dibuat sedekat ini.

"Jawab. Kau tidak kehilangan kemampuan berbicaramu bukan?!"

"Aku sudah bilang waktu itu aku lupa memberitahumu. Lalu saat sampai kemari, aku benar-benar lelah dan aku langsung tidur. Keesokan harinya aku mau memberimu kabar tapi _handphone_ku rusak karena jatuh ke mangkok sup dan itu semua gara-gara kau, Sei-_kun_!" Persetanan dengan seni menghadapi orang yang tengah marah, karena aku sekarang kesal dengan Akashi! Kenapa juga dia membuatku harus mengingat _handphone_ yang rusak?

Tatapan kami berdua sama-sama saling mengintimidasi. Akhirnya aku bisa menjauh setelah tanganku dilepaskan oleh Akashi dan aku menghela nafas. Lalu detik selanjutnya, aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mata karena kebingungan. Semua orang yang bertemu pandang padaku pasti bersemu merah. Kenapa mereka? Apa aku salah dalam berpakaian atau rambutku berantakkan?

"Se-selamat pagi." Apa? Bahkan Chihiro juga menatapku dengan wajah bersemu merah dan bicara dengan tergagap.

"Hiro-_kun_, kenapa kau tergagap begitu?" Nyata saja aku bertanya seperti itu, karena ini bukan gaya Chihiro sekali. Dan saking penasarannya, tanpa sadar aku berjalan mendekatinya untuk mencari tahu.

"A-aku tidak apa. Sungguh," dia berusaha meyakinkanku, tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku menatapnya denga seksama dan dia gelisah. Aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapati Akashi dengan memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Sei-_kun_! Jangan lakukan itu pada Hiro-_kun_! Dia sekertarismu!"

"Hm."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kenapa pagiku benar-benar tidak biasa hari ini? Dari tiba-tiba Akashi ada di hotel ini dan mengintrogasiku, semua orang menatapku dengan tidak normal dan Akashi yang terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda karena tingkat sensitifitasnya yang terlalu tinggi. Apa dua hari bisa merubah seseorang secara signifikan?

"Chihiro, kau pergi beli _handphone_ dan jangan berani kembali sebelum mendapatkannya." Tahu-tahu Akashi sudah disampingku dan memberi perintah pada Chihiro. Dan saat aku mau protes, dia malah menarik tanganku untuk menuju restoran.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Sei-_kun_." Aku tentu saja protes karena aku masih ingat jalan ke restoran. Lagipula, kemarin aku juga tidak tersesat meskipun tanpa Akashi.

"Hm." Jawaban acuh Akashi itu malah membuatku kesal. Setidaknya tangannya melepaskan tanganku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri tanpa tersesat kok!

Dan karena sadar percuma memberontak untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Akashi di tanganku, aku membuka pembicaraan. "Memangnya _handphone_mu rusak juga seperti punyaku?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi kenapa kau menyuruh Hiro-_kun_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku penasaran, tapi aku juga lapar. Jadi pada akhirnya aku tidak bertanya lagi dan berpikiran untuk memakan apapun yang terlihat di depan mataku nanti. Tapi ada Akashi, dan itu berarti harus makan dengan normal atau mendapatkan ceramah tentang seorang perempuan yang harus menjaga tata krama saat makan.

Argh! Kenapa aku ingin makan bisa sesusah ini jika ada Akashi?

Dan yang lebih terpenting lagi, bagaimana Akashi tahu aku ada di hotel ini? Apa waktu aku mengirimkan pesan hari itu, aku memberitahu Akashi akan menginap dimana? Lalu, apa kira-kira Akashi tahu apa saja yang terjadi tanggal 9?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Saya bingung, kenapa semakin kesini Akashi semakin OOC. Tolong, Akashi dan romantisme adalah dua hal yang tidak cocok :") #plakplok**_

_**Dan saya sejujurnya merasa fanfic ini kenapa seperti saya nulis curhatan hati ya? Saya merasa menggambarkan Akashi seperti teman cowok saya yang tampangnya gak perhatian tapi giliran menyangkut saya dia benar-benar Out Of Character -_-**_

_**Tapi saya tegaskan satu hal, dia bukan pacar saya. Dia cuman teman saya yang bilang saya kelewatan lugu dan polos (saya rasanya mau ketawa tiap kali dengar dia ngomong ini. Saya aslinya gak seperti yang dia duga) dan harus dijaga dengan benar. Padahal saya penasaran bagaimana dunia malam dan dia memarahi saya habis-habisan gegara saya nanya begituan. Katanya saya gak boleh rusak kayak dia, jadi dia gak mau jelasin gimana.**_

_**Kalian boleh memanggil saya dengan Green atau Maple atau apapun yang sekiranya kalian nyaman. Dan soal Akashi tanpa gunting, saya pikir dia adalah seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan dan kayaknya imej ceesan sama gunting harus dibuang. Alurnya mulai dari sini saya rasa akan saya perlambat dan mungkin Akashi semakin saya buat OOC #dibejek**_

_**Saya juga punya project fanfic Akashi dan OC dengan satu setting fantasy. Tapi saya gak yakin mau posting, karena saya gak pede :") #plek**_

_**Terakhir, mind to review? :D**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**08/03/2014**_


	5. A Little Secret and Wedding Dress

Aku merasakan suasana di meja makan berubah menjadi mencekam. Tidak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun padahal biasanya suasana di meja makan penuh dengan canda tawa dan ada saja hal yang kami bahas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Akashi yang makan dengan tenang. Jangan bilang penyebab suasana ini karena Akashi.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Sei-_kun_?" Aku berusaha membuka pembicaraan dan membuat suasana disekitarku menjadi santai. Meski kadang aku tidak bergabung dengan percakapan, tapi aku tidak menyukai suasana yang terlalu tenang nan mencekam begini.

"Apa butuh alasan?"

"Dari Tokyo ke Okinawa itu jauh, Sei-_kun_. Jadi ya, aku butuh alasan."

Akashi tidak menjawab, namun memandangku. H-hei, jangan bilang—

"Aku?"

"Hm."

_Oh my_— Akashi, apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini baru Okinawa. Bagaimana jika aku berpikiran ke Los Angels untuk bertemu ibuku? Apa dia juga akan menyusulku meski itu berari harus menempuh separuh dunia? Aku tidak berani membayangkan jika seandainya itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku menginap disini, Sei-_kun_?"

"Tetsuya memberitahuku."

Dan semua mata langsung tertuju pada pemuda bersurai biru muda yang tengah menikmati milkshake vanila yang ada ditangannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melanjutkan memakan sarapanku. Niatku untuk makan sebanyak mungkin segera sirna lantaran ada Akashi di sampingku. Selera makanku berubah jadi normal lagi.

"Berbalik." Eh? Akashi kenapa memberiku perintah ambigu?

Tapi tetap saja aku turuti dan detik berikutnya aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata kebingungan lantaran jempol Akashi mampir di sudut bibirku kemudian dia mengecap jarinya. Aku bisa mendengar Momoi panik karena Aida tersedak dan Kuroko berkomentar bahwa Kise sangat tidak keren lantaran memuncratkan minuman yang ada dimulutnya.

Dan kenapa aku merasa sejenak tadi seperti casting adegan drama romantis nyasar ya?

"Kenapa menatapku?" Pertanyaan Akashi itu membuatku menyipitkan mataku. Serius yang didepanku Akashi Seijuuro? Tidak tertukar dengan alien penggemar telenovela yang kebetulan wajahnya mirip dengan Akashi kan?

"Kenapa melakukan hal tadi?" Dan aku malah balik bertanya pada Akashi.

"Bukankah wajar jika sepasang kekasih melakukannya?"

Eh? Sepasang kekasih? Eeeh... EEEH?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi seperti besarnya cinta saya pada suami saya di fandom sebelah =)) #youdontsay**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Don't You Dare Love Me © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kise sejak tadi bergerak-gerak gelisah dan aku sebagai penata gayanya yang kerepotan. Padahal aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk diam selama beberapa menit, tapi tidak tidak mau mendengarkan dan terus bergerak yang membuatku kesal.

"Kise, berhentilah bergerak! Aku masih belum selesai mengurus pakaianmu."

"A-aku bisa memasang sendiri kok."

"Diam atau kubuang kau kelaut," ancamku sembari memasang beberapa aksesoris pada Kise. "Dan Sei-_kun_, aku tahu kau tengah menatap Kise!"

"Hm."

Dan begitu aku berkata selesai, tanpa aba-aba Kise langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Aku berbalik dan menatap Akashi sembari menyipitkan mataku. Akashi malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tampak tidak punya rasa bersalah samasekali.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Sei-_kun_?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Aku menghela nafas dan merasa percuma bertanya hal itu. Mengambil topi dan kacamata hitam milikku, aku bermaksud melihat sesi pemotretan. Siapa tahu bisa membantu Takao dalam memberikan arahan gaya dan mempelajari hal yang baru.

"Kemana?" Akashi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didepankuku saat aku berbalik.

"Melihat pemotretan. Apa lagi?"

"Aku ikut."

Awalnya aku tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, sepertinya membiarkan Akashi melihat pemotretan adalah ide yang buruk. Dan belum sepuluh langkah keluar dari villa yang dijadikan tempat _make-up_ model serta _fitting_ pakaian, aku berbalik dan membuat Akashi yang ada dibelakangku menatap heran.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ahh tidak. Mendadak aku merasa sedikit pusing." Aku berbohong dan Akashi biasanya percaya.

Dan ya, Akashi percaya. Melangkah lebar untuk mendekatiku menempelkan tangannya ke dahiku. Tangannya besar dan dingin. Kadang aku merasa heran kenapa tangannya bisa sedingin itu padahal sekarang sedang musim panas.

"Ayo kembali. Kau sepertinya kena demam musim panas." Tunggu— demam? Tapi aku baik-baik saja!

Dan sebelum aku bereaksi, Akashi sudah menggendongku dengan gaya bridal. Refleks tanganku melingkar di leher Akashi dan saat aku menyadarinya, tatapan kami bertemu. Akashi tidak akan tahu apa yang tengah aku pikirkan sekarang —_say thanks_ pada kacamata hitam— serta aku sekarang benar-benar bingung kenapa Akashi tahu aku pasti akan terserang demam jika sedang musim panas?

Apa aku pernah memberitahukannya soal penyakit aneh ini pada Akashi?

Tanpa aku sadari, aku telah sampai kedalam villa dan aku didudukkan di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu. Akashi pergi sebentar dan aku segera melepaskan kacamata hitamku serta topi. Mencoba mengecek suhu badanku sendiri dengan tanganku, aku merasa baik-baik saja.

"Jangan bergerak." Perintah tegas Akashi saat telingaku dimasukkan benda asing dan dingin. Tidak sampai lima detik, benda itu dikeluarkan dan diberikan padaku.

Dan ternyata Akashi benar benar, suhu badanku meningkat. Akashi memberikan termometer yang telah ditempelkan didalam telingaku tadi dan termometer itu menunjukkan angka 37 derajat. Ugh— aku benci demam musim panas.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau jangan beraktifitas dibawah sinar matahari saat musim panas."

"Tuntutan pekerjaan, Sei-_kun_."

Akashi menghela nafas mendengarnya. Aku tahu dia tidak suka dengan pekerjaan yang aku ambil, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pekerjaan ini adalah salah satu syarat mutlak untuk aku lulus kuliah sebagai seorang desainer.

"Tidur sekarang."

"Tapi tidak ada bantal, Sei-_kun_."

Kepalaku ditarik Akashi dan mendarat di pahanya. Aku baru saja mau bangun saat jidatku ditekan dengan jempol tangannya sepenuh hati dan sisa jari lainnya menutup kedua mataku. Tangannya yang dingin itu melingkupi separuh wajahku.

"Tidur." Perintahnya terdengar mutlak. Dan jika sudah dieksekusi seperti ini, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan selain menurut.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

"Sei-_kun_. Pokoknya nanti gaunku ada hiasan mawar merah dan warna _gold_." Kataku dari balik ruang _fitting_ sementara Akashi tengah membaca majalah yang tersedia.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Jawab Akashi acuh. Karena yang dia tahu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang berbahaya agar Akashi mengatakan iya.

"Tidak boleh! Gaun pengantin itu harus berwarna putih. Pernikahan itu bersifat sakral dan kau harus terlihat bersih dan polos." Teriakan ibuku membuatku mendelik kesal. Yang menikah siapa? Aku atau ibuku sih?!

"Bu, aku tidak mau seperti itu! Sangat kuno. Lagipula Sei-_kun_ setuju dengan pendapatku." Gerutuku dan mempelototi para pegawai ibuku agar memasangkan hiasan mawar merah di gaun pengantinku

"Karena Akashi tidak mau repot menghadapi sikapmu makanya dia bilang ya!" Balas ibuku sengit dan saat melihat hiasan mawar yang telah terpasang digaunku, dia menjerit. "Tidak! Lepaskan hiasan itu. Kau membuat gaun anakku kacau!"

"Tidak boleh! Ini _perfect_." Kataku kesal dan segera saja berjalan menjauhi ibuku serta menyibakkan tirai. Aku bisa melihat Akashi menunggu dengan rasa bosan tinggi, meskipun wajahnya tanpa emosi. Matanyalah yang selalu berbicara saat kata tidak bisa terucap.

"Sei-_kun_, bagaimana?" Tanyaku sembari tersenyum kepadanya.

Ibuku akhirnya bisa menyusulku setelah memarahi karyawannya dan menghela nafas. Akashi hanya diam dan sepertinya ibuku sudah siap mencercaku dengan filosofi bahwa gaun pengantin harus putih bersih dan hiasannya juga berwarna putih.

"Bahkan Akashi tidak bisa berkomentar. Gaunmu ini sejak awal sudah salah. Mana ada suami yang mau istrinya mengenakan gaun yang menggelembung seperti gaun barbie di pesta pernikahannya. Ikut ibu ke belakang dan—" perkataan ibuku yang panjang lebar itu tidak selesai lantaran Akashi mengeluarkan satu kata itu. Dan itu cukup membuat ibuku bungkam.

"Bagus."

"Akashi, jangan memaksakan diri memujinya. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya keberatan—" lagi-lagi ucapan ibuku tidak selesai lantaran Akashi memandang ibuku dan membuatnya terdiam. Sepertinya tanpa Akashi berusahapun, dia bisa membuat semua orang tunduk padanya hanya dengan sekali tatap.

"Apapun yang dikenakannya, dimataku dia tetap cantik. Dan jika dia menyukainya, aku tidak keberatan." Akashi, kau sukses membuat wajahku berubah warna.

Bahkan ibuku yang sudah menikah dua kali saja juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Pada akhirnya, ibuku menghela nafas dan mengalah. Membiarkan keputusanku memenangkan diriku untuk menggunakan gaun desain ini.

"Dasar anak muda," begitu gerutuannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dan aku hanya tertawa. Lalu tahu-tahu Akashi sudah ada didepanku dan membuatku mundur selangkah karena kaget. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari menyeringai dan menarikku mendekatinya sehingga jarak kami semakin minim.

"Kau masih belum terbiasa?"

"Err.. Sedikit." Jawabku sedikit gugup dan aku mencoba mencari fokus lain agar mataku tidak bertemu dengan mata Akashi. Namun Akashi tidak membiarkanku begitu saja dan tangannya yang bebas menarik wajahku agar menatap matanya.

"Sebentar lagi kau menjadi ratuku dan itu berarti kau harus mulai terbiasa." Suaranya yang serak itu terdengar _sexy_ ditelingaku dan membuatku hampir gila. _Kami-sama_, jangan buat aku pingsan sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya tidak akan bisa terkabul permintaanku, karena bibirku sudah ditempeli oleh benda lunak. Mungkin didalam kehidupan sehari-hari, aku bisa membuat Akashi tunduk padaku. Namun jika urusan ini, Akashi yang mengontrol semuanya. Mataku terpejam dan aku hanya bisa pasrah bibirku diekplorasi oleh Akashi. Aku sempat membuka mata sejenak dan menatap wajah Akashi sebelum semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku secara refleks dan mendudukkan diriku segera setelah aku membuka mataku. Dan akibatnya, kepalaku mendadak sakit dan aku meringis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu- dan aku segera melihat siapa.

Akashi menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir meskipun wajahnya berkata sebaliknya. Aku tidak sempat berkomentar betapa anehnya ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak sesuai dengan yang ditunjukkan matanya, karena tanpa sadar mataku menjadi buram.

"H-hei. Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" Kali ini Akashi bukan saja memasang wajah khawatir, tapi juga panik.

"Sei-_kun_, katakan padaku yang sejujurnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Seberapa banyak yang kulupakan selama ini?"

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijabarkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihatnya padaku sekarang. Entah penampilanku yang berantakan setelah bangun tidur. Entah karena air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti keluar dari mataku. Entah ada opsi lain yang tidak terpikirkan olehku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"Akhirnya Akashi mengeluarkan kata setelah suasan diam yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Aku bukan menantikan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Akashi, tapi penjelasan.

"Katakan saja kepadaku, jangan bertanya lagi." Aku kesal karena sejak tadi aku hanya berputar-putar pada hal yang tidak pasti, padahal aku butuh kepastian.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya jika kau menjelaskan dulu kenapa kau mau tahu."

"Ah lupakan saja. Bertanya padamu tidak membantu apapun, Sei-_kun_. Padahal aku hanya mau memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mataku. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi, jadi kenapa aku harus menangis?

Dan juga merasa sesak. Seolah ada hal penting yang terlupakan.

"Eh?" Aku spontan saja menatap Akashi yang menyodorkanku _handphone_.

"Tahan banting. Tahan air. Semua datamu ada disini." Oke, penjelasan singkat, padat dan jelas itu nyatanya tidak membuatku langsung _connect_ dengan apa yang dimaksud Akashi.

Tapi tetap saja aku terima dan saat aku nyalakan, _wallpaper_ku dan Akashi menyambut. Aku tidak terlalu ingat apakah _wallpaper_ku di _handphone_ satunya lagi seperti ini, karena tanganku langsung saja menekan galeri dan semua foto-foto yang aku kumpulkan di handphoneku dulu ada. Dan aku terus mengecek semua aplikasi sehingga untuk sesaat aku mengabaikan Akashi dan menjadi anak autis.

"Ini untukku, Sei-_kun_?"

"Hm."

"Terima kasih. Nanti aku kembalikan begitu handphoneku sudah selesai diperbaiki."

"Sejak kapan aku bilang meminjamkan benda itu?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak enak karena terus-terusan menerima barang dari Akashi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kadang dia benar-benar keras kepala sih untuk mendengarkan penolakan.

"Jadi, tadi kau mimpi buruk?" Pertanyaan Akashi itu dilontarkan saat aku mencoba mengekplorasi aplikasi apa saja yang ada di _handphone_ baruku.

"Aku tidak yakin itu termasuk mimpi buruk atau bukan, Sei-_kun_."

"Hm."

"Tapi aku mimpi kita berdua tengah _fitting_ pakaian pengantin. Lalu— tunggu dulu. Kenapa gaun ini mirip dengan yang ada di mimpiku? Dan kapan aku mengenakannya?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku tidak percaya. Sebelum menekan foto itu untuk mencari keterangan lebih lanjut, Akashi sudah merampas _handphone_ itu dan entah apa yang dilakukannya sehingga jari-jarinya sibuk menari di _handphone_ baruku.

"Sei-_kun_, tadi itu foto kapan? Kenapa aku tidak ingat kejadian itu?" Tanyaku saat Akashi mengembalikan _handphone_ itu padaku.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau tidak berbohong bukan?"

"Hm."

"Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan bukan?"

Akashi diam sejenak, sebelum melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah jam makan malam."

Tunggu— jam makan malam? LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN PEMOTRETAN?! BERAPA LAMA AKU TERTIDUR?!

"Mereka semua mengerti. Jadi aku membawamu pulang ke hotel dan membiarkanmu tidur," jelas Akashi lalu memegang keningku. "Sudah turun. Ayo kita pergi makan."

"Eh? Ah iya." Hanya itu responku dan Akashi keluar dari kamarku. Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, aku segera mengirim pesan ke Momoi untuk memastikan sesuatu dan karena aku takut akan segera melupakannya. Ingatanku saat terserang demam jauh lebih parah dari biasanya dan aku ragu apakah ingatanku di kejadian nyata tidak tercampur dengan mimpiku.

Setelah terkirim, aku beranjak menuju cermin dan merapikan rambutku sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku. Dan tidak lupa _handphone_ yang diberikan Akashi aku bawa. Siapa tahu nanti ada kejadian menarik dan aku bisa memfotonya agar aku tidak melupakannya.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Akashi membaca pesan dari Momoi dan menghela nafas. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus membiarkannya atau melarang Momoi untuk memberitahukan kebenarannya. Akashi tidak mau mengambil resiko. Lebih baik begini dari pada semua kenangannya akan menghilang tidak berbekas.

"Sei-_kun_, kita mau makan dimana?" Suara itu membuat Akashi segera menyimpan _handphone_ di saku celananya.

"Kau suka _seafood_, jadi kita makan itu."

"Cumi-cumi ada tidak?"

"Hm."

Dan Akashi membiarkan dia berceloteh tentang apapun. Rasanya tadi siang kondisinya benar-benar parah saat demam dan sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Haa- apa dia tidak bisa membuatnya sehari saja tidak khawatir?

"Sei-_kun_, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong! Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu. Ayo beritahu aku," desaknya yang membuat Akashi menghela nafas dan mengacak surai perempuan itu.

"Hanya memikirkan apakah aku membiarkanmu makan banyak atau tidak," Akashi berbohong. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan apapun ataupun berapa banyak yang dimakan perempuan itu. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang bagaimana jika dia mulai mengingat semuanya? Apakah Akashi akan baik-baik saja setelah dia mengetahui semuanya?

"Huu— Sei-_kun_ jahat. Aku tidak makan siang, jadi biarkanlah aku makan sepuasku," gerutunya yang membuat Akashi tersenyum samar namun membuat perempuan itu tertawa.

"Sei-_kun_ tersenyum. Lain kali senyumannya lebih jelas lagi ya,"

Entahlah, apa ada kesempatan lagi untuk tersenyum padanya. Karena yang Akashi tahu, tadi dirinya membuat kesalahan besar yang membuatnya hampir membongkar semuanya. Akashi tahu cara yang ditempuhnya ini justru menyulitkan dirinya sendiri, tapi lebih baik seperti ini. Akashi benar-benar tidak mau menempuh jalan itu karena terlalu banyak resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. Salah satunya, jika ingatan perempuan itu akan hilang secara permanen.

Jadi lebih baik seperti ini. Mereka mengulang semuanya dari awal dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Akashi untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi suatu saat dia akan mengingat semuanya, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa Akashi akan tetap disisinya sampai kapanpun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ahaha.. Itu apa line terakhir? Kenapa jadi pake Akashi POV? :") #dikeplak**_

_**Sepertinya beberapa line di chapter-chater selanjutnya saya akan ganti menjadi Akashi POV. Yah tergantung situasi dan saya akan berusaha kalian akan bisa membedakan mana line tokoh 'aku' dengan line Akashi :Dd**_

_**Silahkan kalian semua menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara tokoh 'aku' dan Akashi. Dan mengenai gaun pengantin, kalian bakalan tahu kok nanti. Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya :"D**_

_**Saya sejujurnya sekarang sedang dalam kondisi terburuk untuk berkarya. Bukan karena saya terserang WB atau apa, tapi lebih kepada kehidupan privasi saya diganggu oleh teman-teman saya. Saya benci hal sensitif dalam hidup saya diganggu, karena menurut saya itu adalah pilihan saya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengintervensinya. Dan kenapa saya jadi curhat disini? #dor #ditendang**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**15/03/2014**_


	6. The Feeling

Akhirnya kami semua mempunyai waktu untuk diri sendiri. Pemotretan sudah selesai. Para kru memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan aku, Momoi serta Aida memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah villa dipinggir pantai untuk berlibur.

Aku sudah membayangkan berjemur dipinggir pantai atau tidak mencari cangkang kerang berwarna-warni. Semuanya terlihat sempurna sampai Aida membawa berita itu. Rasanya aku ingin pulang kembali ke Tokyo saja dan menghabiskan sisa hariku dengan berada dikamar apartemenku yang nyaman.

"Aku dan Momoi sudah memutuskan untuk membawa pacar masing-masing ke villa. Dan aku sudah telepon Akashi untuk menemanimu jika merasa kesepian karena kami sibuk dengan kegiatan kami."

"Kenapa harus Sei-_kun_? Kenapa tidak Kise?" Protesku, tidak terima jika aku harus menghabiskan sisa hari di Okinawa dengan Akashi.

"Kenapa? Astaga, ingatanmu benar-benar parah sampai melupakan pacarmu sendiri," komentar Momoi itu membuatku meringis.

Oke, sejak dua hari yang lalu aku terus-terusan mengkonfirmasi apakah aku benar-benar pacaran dengan Akashi atau tidak dan berapa lama. Dan Akashi menjelaskannya secara lancar dan berulang-ulang sampai aku hafal sendiri. Bahkan Akashi dengan baik hatinya mengirimkan rekaman percakapanku dengannya saat aku terus menerus mempertanyakan apakah aku pacaran dengannya atau tidak.

Lalu pertanyaanku selanjutnya, sejak kapan aku melanggar resolusiku untuk hidup melajang seumur hidupku? Memangnya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Akashi sampai memintanya menjadi pacarku?

Jatuh cinta—?

Cinta sendiri adalah sebuah kata sifat dimana otak memproduksi suatu zat kimia yang membuat orang yang mengalaminya merasa bahagia dan bersifat adiktif.

Ya, aku memang bahagia jika bersama Akashi meskipun kadang sifat keras kepalanya menjengkelkan. Tapi adiktif? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Apa Akashi termasuk orang adiktif dalam kehidupanku?

"Tapi jangan berpikiran untuk satu kamar dengan pacar kalian atau aku pulang sendirian ke Tokyo." Akhirnya setelah sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Momoi dan Aida cemberut.

Hei.. Hei. Kalau mereka berdua satu kamar dengan pacar masing-masing, aku juga otomatis satu kamar dengan Akashi! Aku belum pernah berpikiran untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Akashi tahu! Dan lagi, aku dan Akashi tentu saja berbeda jenis, jadi siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa tidak akan terjadi hal apapun padaku nanti?!

Untuk pertama kalinya, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan karena memikirkan Akashi. Tapi bukan seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta, ini lebih kepada aku takut apa yang akan terjadi jika aku dan Akashi benar-benar satu kamar.

_Paranoid, we are friend now_. Fix.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi seperti besarnya cinta saya pada suami saya di fandom sebelah =)) #youdontsay**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV). Beberapa line bakalan ganti menjadi third POV. Saya usahakan kalian tidak akan bingung dengan perubahan linenya.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kupikir kesepakatan bahwa kami menyewa villa di pinggir pantai itu memang benar-benar murni karena ingin berlibur. Tapi saat tahu jika villa yang kami tempat adalah milik Akashi, aku segera melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Momoi dan Aida. Pantas saja mereka bilang aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. Ternyata ini alasannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah. Lagipula kau dan Akashi membutuhkan hal ini agar hubungan kalian berdua bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi." Komentar Aida yang membuatku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bingung.

Hah? Memangnya kapan aku bertengkar dengan Akashi? Dan sebelum aku sempat menanyakan hal itu, Momoi dan Aida menghilang bersama Kuroko dan Hyuuga. Ah, kenapa aku lupa kalau Momoi dan Kuroko berpacaran serta Aida dan Hyuuga sudah bertunangan? Jadi apa yang aku harapkan dari dua orang yang tengah jatuh cinta?

"Haa— apa yang harus aku lakukan disini? Membosankan tidak ada siapapun untuk diajak mengobrol." Gerutuku dan mengabaikan fakta jika adan Akashi tepat disampingku.

"Lalu aku apa?" Suara datar itu membuatku menoleh dan aku tertawa saat melihat wajahnya datar namun matanya menampilkan eskpresi kesal. Mata tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

"Haha.. Maaf. Aku tadi sedang kesal. Nah, jadi kegiatan apa yang bagus untuk kita lakukan?" Tanyaku sembari berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba saja hal ini menyeruak dari kepalaku. "Oiya Sei-_kun_, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Tokyo? Bukan maksudku mengusirmu kok, tapi kan kau punya pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang CEO."

"Aku butuh liburan dan ada Chihiro yang mengurus bagianku."

"Tapi kan kasihan Hiro-_kun_. Kapan dia punya pacar kalau kau berbuat semena-mena padanya? Usianya sudah cukup untuk membangun sebuah keluarga tahu."

"Lalu?" Akashi memandangku dengan tatapan menganalisa diriku. Dasar tidak peka! Coba kurangi pekerjaan Chihiro dan jika mungkin mengirimkannya ke biro jodoh untuk mencari seorang pacar. Syukur-syukur kalau ketemu calon istri disana.

"Haa— kenapa aku pacaran dengan orang tidak peka sepertimu, Sei-_kun_? Yakin Sei-_kun_ tidak bohong padaku?" Pada akhirnya kami kembali lagi pada topik 'apakah aku benar-benar pacaran denganmu'.

"Karena kau jatuh cinta denganku dan aku harus menerimanya karena kau akan terus menerus mengatakan hal itu sampai aku berkata iya."

Aku sedang tidak mau adu argumen, jadi aku melangkah menuju dapur dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa kumakan. Akashi mengikuti langkahku dan aku tidak pernah tahu jika perkataan Akashi tadi tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Atau setidaknya belum.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

"Karena kau jatuh cinta denganku dan aku harus menerimanya karena kau akan terus menerus mengatakan hal itu sampai aku berkata iya." Jawab Akashi saat gadis itu mempertanyakan alasan mereka bisa berpacaran.

Dia hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi. Akashi mengikutinya dan ternyata dia menuju dapur. Sepanjang perjalanan, Akashi merasa yang dilakukannya tadi benar. Meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dibilang seratus persen benar.

Berbohong tentang alasan sebenarnya kenapa mereka bisa berpacaran itu sebenarnya tidak benar. Tapi Akashi merasa itu tepat, karena hanya dari titik ini dirinya bisa membuat perkembangan dengannya secara signifikan. Meskipun itu berarti saat semuanya terbongkar, Akashi akan dibenci olehnya. Tidak masalah jika saat itu terjadi, karena jika saat itu terjadi maka dia sudah menjadi miliknya.

Egois? Dirinya seorang _emperor_ yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Dan meskipun terlihat dirinya tunduk pada gadis itu, kenyataanya adalah gadis itu yang tunduk padanya. Biarkan saja semua berjalan seperti seharusnya dan hasil akhir yang akan menjelaskan semua proses yang telah dilewati.

"Sei-_kun_, tidak ada bahan makanan nih. Kita belanja ke supermarket yuk."

"Hm."

"Dan jangan mengambil benda yang aneh-aneh ya! Terakhir kali kita belanja bersama, kau memenuhi troliku dengan benda-benda aneh dan tidak berguna."

"Hm."

Karena gadis itu yang membuat Akashi seperti sekarang. Jika saja kecelakaan laknat itu tidak pernah terjadi, mereka sekarang sudah menghabiskan waktu berdua dan tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Dan jika kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi, maka ingatannya bersama Akashi tidak akan terhapus serta memperburuk caranya mengingat sekitar.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap sekitar dengan tatapan seperti tengah berpikir keras. Makan malam enaknya makan apa? Apa orang-orang dirumah punya alergi? Dan yang lebih penting, apa yang lainnya nanti ikut makan malam atau hanya aku serta Akashi yang makan malam.

"Kita keluar saja Sei-_kun_."

"Hm? Tidak jadi belanja?"

"Gimana kalau kita ke deretan toko-toko yang mirip seperti pasar saja? Tadi kita sebelum kemari sempat melewatinya kan?"

"Hm."

Aku segera berjalan mendahului Akashi dan awalnya Akashi ada dibelakangku. Tapi begitu keluar dari supermarket, tahu-tahu Akashi sudah menggandeng tanganku yang membuatku menatapnya dengan heran. Tatapan kami bertemu dan tidak ada satupun dari kami berdua mau membuka suara duluan.

"Eh— itu Sei-_kun_. Tanganku kenapa dipegang?" Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku setelah tertahan. Tidak, tepatnya karena aku tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Lupa kalau kau gampang tersesat?"

Aku hanya tertawa meskipun hatiku meringis. Kenapa sih Akashi semakin _over protektif_ banget padaku? Apa karena statusku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pacarnya? Aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku jika menikah dengan Akashi.

Tunggu— menikah? Dengan Akashi? Jangan bilang ini semua karena mimpiku waktu itu dan secara tidak sengaja melihat foto diriku sendiri yang tengah mengenakan gaun pengantin.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan tanpa kusadari langkahku terhenti. Akashi tentu saja ikut berhenti dan memandangiku dengan tatapan seolah mengintrogasiku. Aku menatapnya, seolah berkata "Kenapa?"

Kami tidak berbicara apapun lagi dan memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, menggali ingatan tentang resep makanan apa saja yang bisa kuolah. Sementara Akashi setahuku memang memiliki sifat dasar tidak suka berbicara jika bukan hal yang perlu.

Tapi genggaman tangan Akashi yang semakin menguat membuatku menyadari jika aku masih bergandengan tangan dengannya. Aku menatapnya sementara wajahnya tetap terlihat datar. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan kenyataan tanganku tengah digenggam oleh Akashi karena hal itu memang sering terjadi jika kami berpergian bersama.

Lalu kenapa kali ini aku merasa ini benar? Seolah hatiku bilang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Ck, ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku? Apa benar aku jatuh cinta dengan Akashi?

Tapi— bukankah Akashi bilang cinta itu merepotkan? Jadi kenapa mau saja menerimaku jadi pacarnya?

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Aku sejak setengah jam yang lalu sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang aku beli bersama Akashi. Dan karena Akashi tahu jika aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk membantuku saat mengolah makanan, jadi dia hanya duduk dimeja makan sembari mengawasiku. Jujur, aku merasa risih karena hal ini.

"Sei-_kun_, nonton TV saja. Aku tidak suka saat masak diawasi. Dan tidak ada rumput laut kok dalam supmu," entah ini sudah perkataanku yang keberapa untuk mengusir Akashi dari dapur.

"Kau ceroboh. Apa perlu kuingatkan berapa kali kau membuat luka pada dirimu sendiri?"

Aku menyerah untuk mengusir Akashi dan memfokuskan diri pada makanan yang aku olah. Dan aku tidak senang dengan fakta bahwa hanya ada kami berdua di meja makan malam nanti. Momoi dan Aida sudah merencanakan untuk makan malam romantis bersama pasangan masing-masing.

"Aww." Aku meringis lantaran tidak sengaja mengiris tanganku sendiri.

"Apa kubilang. Kau pasti akan melukai dirimu sendiri," tahu-tahu Akashi sudah disampingku dan membawa tanganku yang terluka untuk disiram dengan air mengalir. Setelah darah tidak keluar lagi, Akashi menempelkan plester pada jariku dan menyeretku untuk duduk dikursi.

"Diam. Disini." Perintah mutlak Akashi sebelum meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan melihat Akashi yang menggulung kedua lengan bajunya sebelum meneruskan pekerjaanku. Aku merasa menunggu adalah pekerjaan paling membosankan dan meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja makan sembari melihat Akashi bekerja seperti layaknya chef profesional.

"Kenapa mau menungguiku tadi, padahal menunggu sangat membosankan, Sei-_kun_?" Tanyaku dengan posisi seperti manusia yang tidak punya tenanga karena kelaparan.

"Aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau bukan orang penyabar, Sei-_kun_."

"Kau pengecualian."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pacarku."

"Kau bilang cinta merepotkan."

"Yang bilang aku mencintaimu siapa?"

Hening. Hanya suara desisan dari panci karena bahan-bahan makanan bercapur yang terdengar. Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Aku yakin aku tidak mencintai Akashi. Akashi juga sudah mengatakan dengan jelas jika tidak mencintaiku.

Lalu kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak dan bernafas seolah sangat susah?

Aku tidak terkena penyakit asma bukan?

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

"Yang bilang mencintaimu siapa?" _Hell_! Putar waktu lagi dan Akashi akan menyiapkan jawaban yang jauh lebih baik dari itu. Apalagi setelah jawabannya itu, tatapan dia seolah meredup.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh merasa sedih. Dia tidak boleh menyakini jika Akashi benar-benar tidak mencintainya. Kalau sampai dia benar-benar meyakini itu, maka semuanya percuma. Apalagi dia jika menyakini sesuatu, akan mempertahankannya sampai akhir.

"Sei-_kun_, aku lapar. Berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Dan saat makan, dia hanya diam. Padahal biasanya dia akan mengatakan apapun, bahkan mengelukan sikap Akashi yang menyebalkan. Apa perkataanya begitu membuatnya tidak mau mengatakan apapun lagi? Apa hatinya sakit?

Apa perkataan Akashi membuat tunas cinta yang ada dihatinya mati?

_"Sei-kun memang tidak punya perasaan! Kau memang egois! Aku benci padamu!"_

Akashi teringat perkataan dia sebelum kecelakaan laknat itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang memperburuk ingatannya. Kecelakaan yang membuat dia hanya melupakan dirinya. Kata Midorima, itu salah satu cara seseorang melindungi dirinya dari hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa tidak makan, Sei-_kun_? Kau sakit?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum meski hatinya pedih mengingat kejadian yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Senyumanmu palsu, Sei-_kun_." Akashi kadang lupa, dia bisa membedakan dirinya tengah tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati atau hanya pura-pura seperti yang barusan dilakukannya.

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri."

"Ya."

Kenapa Akashi tidak diciptakan untuk bisa mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya? Kenapa Akashi tidak diciptakan untuk memiliki perasaan yang lebih peka? Kenapa Akashi diciptakan hanya untuk membuat dia menangis?

Padahal Akashi juga ingin merasakan cinta dan hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Alamakjang! Saya nulis apa sih? Salahkan playlist saya yang ngetroll saya dengan lagu Hurt kampret nan angsa ;;A;;) #digamvar**_

_**Saya boleh jujur? Saya berusaha mati-matian gak nangis nulis line perasaan Akashi. Saya merasa jahat. Saya merasa Akashi sebagai pelampiasan saya karena tidak bisa peka dengan perasaan seseorang tapi dengan beberapa perubahan.**_

_**Saya sadar chapter ini pendek, jadi saya tahu diri untuk meminta review. Tidak direview juga gak apa-apa kok :")**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**22/03/2014**_


	7. Furihata Kouri

Aku melangkah menuju rumah Akashi. Ditanganku ada berbagai contoh undangan. Meski Akashi menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku untuk memilih, tapi aku rasa Akashi mungkin punya beberapa pendapat yang akan berguna untuk undangan ini.

Hei, ini pernikahan. Hal yang terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Jadi wajar bukan jika aku menyiapkan hal yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh orang-orang?

Menyapa semua pelayan yang berpapasan denganku dengan riang dan kepala pelayan tadi bilang jika Akashi ada diruang kerjanya. Meskipun ingatanku jelek, tapi aku lumayan hafal rumah Akashi terutama tempat dimana Akashi berada.

"Sei-_kun_. Aku membawa beberapa—" ucapanku terputus lantaran melihatnya tengah berciuman dengan perempuan lain. Akashi yang melihatku segera mendorong perempuan itu dan menatapku seolah hendak memberikan penjelasan.

"A-aku akan pergi." Ucap perempuan itu membuatku menatapnya sinis.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi, Kou-_chan_? Aku takkan lama disini, jadi kalian bisa melakukan hal yang tertunda tadi." Wajahnya memucat dan aku tidak peduli. Memangnya dia peduli hatiku sakit? Padahal sudah sejak lama aku menutup mata jika dia menyukai Akashi. Padahal sudah sejak lama aku menutup mata jika dia sering mencoba _flirting_ dengan Akashi.

Kenapa Furihata Kouri tega melakukan hal ini saat pernikahanku tinggal dua minggu lagi?

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

"Aku tidak perlu membayangkannya, Sei-_kun_. Aku melihatnya sendiri." Balasku sembari tersenyum sinis. Dan semua contoh undangan yang kupegang, kulemparkan keatas meja yang berada dekat dengan sofa dimana Akashi sekarang berada. "Undangan kita. Ah— tidak, undangan kalian. Mari kita batalkan pernikahan dan sebagai gantinya kau bisa menikah dengan Kou-_chan_."

"Kau gila?! Pernikahan kita tetap berjalan." Bentak Akashi dan entah bagaimana sudah berada didepanku.

"Tidak. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Kenapa waktu itu aku pikir kau memang mencintaiku? Bukankah kau bilang cinta itu merepotkan? Dan bukankah sejak awal kau bilang aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta denganmu?" Aku mengatakan semuanya dengan lancar dengan nada sinis. Aku tahu ucapanku memang bisa membuatnya murka padaku.

Dan ya, dia murka kepadaku. Tatapannya benar-benar tajam dan menusuk kalbu. Orang biasa tidak akan bisa tahan menatap mata Akashi lama-lama atau dia akan merasa dikuliti hidup-hidup. Tapi aku harus bertahan dari tatapan itu. Dia harus belajar jika tidak semua orang akan tunduk padanya.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu."

"Tidak."

"Kau—"

"Apa?"

"Harusnya sejak awal kita tidak saling jatuh cinta. Kau tidak mau mendengarkan apapun yang aku katakan sejak awal. Harusnya kau paham apa makna '_Don't You Dare Love Me_'!"

PLAK!

"Sei-_kun_ memang tidak punya perasaan! Kau memang egois! Aku benci padamu!" Teriakku setelah menampar wajah Akashi dan melepaskan cincin pertunangan dengan kasar lalu melemparnya ke Akashi. "Kita putus!"

Dan aku keluar dari ruangan kerja Akashi. Aku tidak peduli berapa pelayan aku tabrak ataupun Kouri yang mengejarku sembari berkata akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak peduli!

Air mataku terus keluar dan aku masuk kedalam mobil. Aku tidak mempedulikan Kouri yang mengetuk jendela mobilku dan mengatakan sesuatu, karena aku menyalakan mobil dan membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pandanganku semakin buram, tapi itu bukan berarti membuatku menurunkan kecepatan mobil. Justru aku menekan pedal gas sedalam-dalamnya.

Lalu aku sadar, ini mobil pemberian Akashi. Dan harusnya aku juga mengembalikannya. Atau pilihan kedua, aku menghancurkannya sampai tidak berbentuk. Kalau bisa, sekalian saja ingatanku tentang Akashi hilang semua. Jadi hatiku takkan sesakit sekarang.

Pernah mendengar ucapan itu doa? Aku percaya hal itu sekarang, karena aku dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri kepada truk yang berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kaca pecah. _Body_ mobil rusak parah. Darahku mengalir deras dan kesadaranku semakin menipis.

Langitpun ikut menangis bersamaku saat kejadian ini.

"Semuanya akan hilang bukan?" Gumamku sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi seperti besarnya cinta saya pada suami saya di fandom sebelah =)) #youdontsay**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV). Beberapa line bakalan ganti menjadi third POV. Saya usahakan kalian tidak akan bingung dengan perubahan linenya.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat dan memandangi langit-langit kamar yang terasa asing. Memerhatikan sekitar, aku baru menyadari jika tempat ini bukan kamarku. Dimana aku? Menggapai _handphone_ milikku, aku melihat note yang aku buat untuk mengingatkan keberadaanku.

Di villa Akashi.

Lalu ingatanku berputar tentang mimpi yang barusan kualami. Tanpa sadar air mataku lolos begitu saja. Aku yakin itu hanya bunga tidur tanpa makna. Lagipula, Akashi tidak akan sejahat itu pada seseorang yang dia sayangi.

Tapi- orang yang disayangi Akashi siapa?

Menghapus air mataku, aku melihat jam di _handphone_ dan menggerang kesal. Jam 3 pagi?! Kenapa dirinya selalu terbangun saat jam 3 pagi? Apa hanya kebetulan atau memang ada makna tersembunyi?

"Apa aku harus menjauhi Akashi untuk sementara agar mimpi random tentang Akashi tidak muncul lagi?" Gumamku dan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang dengan setengah sadar. Aku jatuh tertidur tepat setelah menekan tombol _send_.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, aku terpaksa bangun pagi lantaran aku merasakan aura Akashi didekatku dan begitu mendengarkan suaranya, aku menggerang kesal.

"Asdfghjkl. Ajk msgh ngtkn." ["Argh! Aku masih ngantuk."] Oke, aku memang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang. Bahkan aku sendiri yang mengucapkannya saja kadang tidak tahu apa yang telah kuucapkan.

"Aku tahu kau masih mengantuk. Tapi sudah jam 8 dan tidak ada alasan seorang perempuan bangun siang."

"Lmo mit lag." ["Lima menit lagi."]

"Tidak. Bangun. Sekarang."

Aku melempar selimutku kesembarang arah dan memaksakan diriku duduk meski mata masih terpejam. Aku masih tidak ingin bangun sekarang.

"Buka matamu."

"_No_!"

"Buka sekarang atau aku memaksamu."

"Ngntk." ["Ngantuk."]

Aku yakin menjatuhkan diriku kesamping, tapi kenapa aku tidak kunjung mendarat di kasur yang empuk? Dan belum selesaik kebingunganku, aku merasakan bibirku ditempeli benda kenyal. Aku terpaksa membuka sedikit mataku dan saat tahu apa yang terjadi, mataku terbuka sempurna dan segera mendorong Akashi menjauh dariku.

"Sei-_kun_! apa-apaan itu tadi?!"

"Cara membangunkanmu."

"Tapi tidak dengan menciumku!"

"Yang penting kau bangun."

"Aku masih ngantuk!"

"Mau kucium lagi?"

"TIDAK!"

"Bangun dan segera mandi."

"SEI-_KUN_ JAHAT!" Teriakku kesal dan sialnya tidak didengarkan oleh Akashi karena dia sudah keluar dari kamarku.

Apa tidak ada cara yang normal untuk membangunkanku? Apapun, asal jangan menciumku?!

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

"SEI-_KUN_ JAHAT!" Dia berteriak saat Akashi sudah berada diluar kamar. Akashi menyeringai, tidak menampik jika dia menikmati permainan tadi.

Dia jarang bermasalah dengan bangun pagi. Dan saat dia bermasalah dengan bangun pagi sambil melantur kata-kata ajaib, berarti tadi malam dia kurang tidur. Penyebabnya ada beberapa. Bisa dia begadang karena mengerjakan tugas. Bisa karena mimpi buruk. Bisa suatu memori masa lalunya muncul dimimpinya.

Opsi terakhir Akashi harap jangan terjadi lagi. Sudah cukup waktu itu dia bertanya berapa banyak yang dilupakannya. Jika dari semua memori random yang muncul dimimpinya adalah kejadian itu, maka semua rencananya akan gagal.

Tapi selama dia tidak mencoba menghindarinya, maka kejadian itu tidak muncul didalam mimpinya.

"Aku akan kembali dua hari lagi. Aku mengandalkanmu, Chihiro." Ucap Akashi saat Chihiro meneleponnya dan menanyakan kapan dia pulang dengan nada frustasi.

"_Tapi aku tak sanggup menghadapi dewan sendirian, Akashi. Aku bisa gila menghadapi tingkah mereka._"

"Nanti kukirim kau liburan ke Maladewa setelah aku kembali."

"_Tidak perlu. Yang kuperlukan kau kembali secepatnya._"

"Tidak. Kubilang dua hari."

Dia baru pulang dua hari lagi, jadi Akashi akan tetap tinggal selama dua hari. Dia harus benar-benar diawasi atau salah-salah dia akan hilang lagi seperti dulu tiba-tiba saja sudah ke Paris dengan seorang lelaki tidak dikenalnya. Kalau waktu itu Akashi tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin mereka berdua sudah berciuman waktu itu.

Mengingatnya membuat Akashi ingin membunuh lelaki sialan itu. Hanya karena statusnya sebagai saudara tiri dia yang membuatnya tidak melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Kacamata hitam, _check_. Topi lebar, _check_. Memakai bikini, _check_. Menggunakan _sunblock_, _check_. Membawa handuk, _check_. Menggunakan kaos untuk melindungi diri dari sinar matahari diperjalanan, _check_. Menggunakan sendal-

Dimana sendalku?

Aku membuka lemari sepatu dimana aku meletakkan berbagai jenis sepatu yang aku bawa. Dibilang berbagai jenis sebenarnya juga tidak seberapa, lantaran yang aku bawa hanyalah satu _high heels_, satu sneaker dan juga satu sendal.

"Sendal, _check_." Ucapku dan melihat benda-benda yang kubawa ke pantai. Tadi saat aku sarapan, Momoi bilang jika Akashi ada urusan sebentar dan Momi mengajakku ke pantai.

Sekarang musim panas. Lokasi pantai privat lantaran mereka berada di villa Akashi dan apa ada alasan lain untuk tidak bersenang-senang?

_It's summer time, girls!_

Dan tadi aku melihat _jet ski_ serta _yatch_ di pantai. Tapi aku tidak berminat berlayar dengan _yatch_ dan lebih tertarik bermain _jet ski_. Iya sih aku tidak bisa berenang, tapi bukankah ada pelampung? Mumpung Akashi belum kembali dari urusannya, jadi aku harus bergerak cepat untuk memainkan _jet ski_. Kalau dia lihat aku memainkan permainan yang menurutnya berbahaya, aku bisa-bisa mendengarkan ceramahnya dan dia akan lebih _over protective_ dari sebelumnya.

Kenapa aku tahu? _Say thanks_ pada buku catatanku yang selalu aku baca tiap hari.

"Eh. Siapa Kou-_chan_?" Aku bingung saat menerima pesan dari seseorang yang mengaku bernama Furihata Kouri. Mungkin ada baiknya bertanya pada Momoi dan Aida nanti, setelah selesai bermain di pantai.

Mengecek benda-benda yang kubawa ke pantai sekali lagi, aku meninggalkan kamarku. _Handphone_ sengaja aku tidak bawa karena aku tengah malas untuk membawanya. Nanti aku tidak jadi bermain dan memfoto sesuatu yang menarik jika aku membawanya bersamaku.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Midorima membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang. Tadi dirinya baru saja menelepon Akashi dan pemuda itu bilang tidak ada yang aneh dengan sikap dia.

Jadi pesan yang dikirim dini hari ini maksudnya apa?

**From: **_**Baddest Female**_

**Katakan padaku, seberapa banyak yang aku lupakan?**

"Haa— Bisakah kau tidak membuatku repot? Kau hampir mati waktu itu saja, aku hampir dibunuh Akashi." Gerutu Midorima sebelum memilih men-_delete_ pesan itu. Lagipula, kenapa Akashi memilih jalan seperti ini ketimbang mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan membiarkan ingatan dia kembali? Itu akan jauh lebih mudah untuk semua orang.

"Ahh— bagaimana aku melupakan bagian Furihata?" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak turun sama sekali itu dan menghela nafas.

Furihata Kouri. Orang yang bertanggungjawab membuat pernikahan Akashi batal dan dia kehilangan ingatan.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Akashi baru selesai dengan semua urusannya. Baru beberapa hari tidak menyentuh laptopnya, banyak hal yang terlewatkan dan Akashi langsung memberikan intruksi pada Chihiro untuk membereskan banyak hal.

Ini baru sebentar. Bagaimana jika Akashi berniat untuk berlibur selama sebulan? Jadi apa perusahaan yang di pimpinnya? Dan ini membuktikan satu hal, Akashi memang harus cepat mengikat dia lagi atau makin banyak hal yang kacau.

Gadis itu adalah pusat dunianya. Sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama, gadis itu memang sudah menariknya seperti magnet. Mereka berdua berlawanan, namun pada awalnya yang membuat mereka bisa bersama hanyalah satu hal.

Cinta.

Akashi tidak percaya cinta karena semua orang yang mendekatinya hanya menawarkan cinta yang semu. Gadis itu tidak percaya cinta karena kedua orangtuanya dan karena sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi.

Tapi pada kenyataanya, satu hal itu yang malah menyatukan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Akashi bisa merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya saat bersama dia. Gadis itu akhirnya bisa belajar mencintai seseorang dan itu adalah Akashi.

Sebelum kecelakaan itu, Akashi benar-benar emosi. Egonya memberontak untuk harus di dengarkan dan tidak dibantah. Sementara gadis itu bisa menjadi seseorang yang keras kepala jika sudah menyakini sesuatu. Ditambah lagi Kouri malah datang ke ruang kerjanya dan tahu-tahu langsung menciumnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Akashi, dia memangnya bisa berenang?" Pertanyaan Hyuuga itu membuat Akashi keluar dari alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Junpei?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Mata Akashi menajam. Siapa yang memperbolehkan gadis itu naik _jet ski_?! Apa dia lupa kalau tidak bisa berenang?! Dan jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan dia, Akashi tidak akan segan langsung memecat seluruh orang yang mengurusi villa pribadinya.

Tapi untuk sekarang, Akashi tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membiarkan dia bermain sepuasnya. Akashi hanya bisa mengawasi dari sini dan dia benar-benar benci perasaan tidak berdaya yang melingkupinya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga memilih mengambil langkah seribu, menjauh sebisanya dari Akashi. Aura kelamnya Akashi benar-benar membuat Hyuuga tidak tahan dan lebih memilih duduk disamping Kuroko.

"Kouri sudah kembali." Perkataan Kuroko itu membuat Junpei yang tengah minum tersedak.

"Jangan bercanda. Dia bukankah pergi ke Paris dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Lalu ini apa, _senpai_?" Kuroko memperlihatkan handphonenya yang tengah membuka media sosial twitter milik Kouri dan disitu memang tertulis hal yang membuat mereka akan semakin repot.

_Aku kembali ke rumahku, Jepang. Dan mengambil sesuatu yang memang milikku._

Bagus. Kalau Kouri memang berada di Jepang, kemungkinan besar Kagami akan kembali ke Jepang juga. _Brother complex_ pemuda bersurai sama seperti Akashi itu tidak bisa diragukan meskipun Kagami dan dia saudara tiri tidak sedarah.

Kepala Hyuuga mendadak pusing. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan reuni tim Seirin akan semengerikan ini. Kemana hidupnya tenang dan nyaman seminggu yang lalu, sebelum menerima penawaran untuk menjadi model?

"Kuharap Akashi tidak salah mengambil langkah atau dia dibawa pergi Kagami ke Amerika," komentar Kuroko itu tidak membantu samasekali, meskipun memang kenyataanya.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**From: xxxx**

**Hai, Namaku Furihata Kouri. Salam kenal ya :)**

**Atau aku harus bilang salam kenal (lagi) padamu. Kau biasa (dulu) memanggilku Kou-chan :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Bukannya saya malas nulis panjang sodara-sodara, tapi setelah saya nulis lagi, ternyata gak maching untuk chapter ini dan terpaksa saya cut sampai disini saja -_-) #digamvar**_

_**Dan Kouri itu fem!Furihata ya. OC buatan saya yang merupakan kembaran Furihata Kouki. Dan tolong jangan benci Kouri, karena Kouri yang bakalan buat suasana makin rame. #yaay #tebarconfetti**_

_**Siapapun pencinta AkashiOC, saya harus jujur kalau saya gak bisa buat humor. Boro-boro punya sense humor, di RL saja saya susah untuk senyum. Smile is pain bagi saya, jadi jangan minta ini ya =))**_

_**Jadwal update fanfic ini adalah sabtu malam. Tapi minggu ini sengaja dimajuin karena malam minggu saya mau belajar kimia. Kalau saat sabtu malam depan saya gak update, cari saya di facebook dan ingatkan saya. Saya kadang pelupa kalau sudah asik dengan sesuatu ataupun sibuk mengatur beberapa orang sekaligus -_-) #IHateToBeLeader**_

_**Silahkan mereview jika berkenan. Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk mereview jika tidak berkenan.**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**27/03/2014**_


	8. Kagami Taiga

Mana yang lebih baik, dicintai apa mencintai?

Aku menjawab dicintai. Tapi dia bilang mencintai.

"Kenapa mencintai?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Kami saudara, tidak mungkin saling mencintai bukan? Oh oke, saudara tiri tidak sedarah tepatnya. Tapi aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai kakak, jadi kupikir cintanya seperti antara saudara. Jangan salahkan aku jika salah tanggap dengan perasaanya, karena aku tidak punya saudara. Jadi tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku mengatakannya dengan susah payah tahu!"

"Tapi, pfft— Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa mencintaiku seperti saudara." Tawaku yang membuatnya kehilangan suara sejenak.

Sadar diantara kami terjadi keheningan, aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Dan dia menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin dia tidak mengalami penyakit kulit kepala seperti ketombe.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya mencintai atau dicintai saja saat kau memilih jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu rasanya timpang. Ada yang kurang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena untuk mencintai seseorang, kau harus bisa merasakan dicintai oleh seseorang. Dan begitupun sebaliknya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa merasa mencintai seseorang meskipun aku tahu dicintai oleh seseorang."

"Huh? Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Kamu."

Wajahnya memerah dan aku menatapnya bingung. Musim panas Amerika dan Jepang berbeda ya suhunya? Kenapa wajah dia sekarang memerah? Atau dia kena demam musim panas sepertiku.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab dengan perkataanmu itu, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang bodoh?! Aku bisa dapat beasiswa sejak SMP sampai sekarang apa kurang membuktikan jika aku pintar? Kau itu yang bodoh, main basket terus sampai tugas musim panas tidak dikerjakan."

"Bukan kepintaran seperti itu yang tengah aku bicarakan bodoh! Argh— intinya suatu saat kau pasti menikah denganku."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bodoh. Kerjaanya main basket terus. Dan kau saudaraku."

"Kita saudara tiri yang tidak sedarah kau ingat? Dan kalau aku berubah pintar, kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Hmm— kalau kau pintar mungkin kupertimbangkan. Lagipula aku juga bisa belajar mencintai seseorang darimu bukan?"

"Bodoh! Jangan katakan semuanya semudah itu."

"Yang bodoh itu kamu tahu! Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah terus sih? Suhu musim panas Amerika dan Jepang yang berbeda atau kau lagi demam?"

"Bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

Dan aku pada akhirnya bertengkar tentang siapa yang jauh lebih bodoh bersamanya di apartemennya. Dia, lelaki bersurai merah. Hobinya main basket. Bisa masak. Jauh-jauh dari Amerika kembali ke Jepang cuma demi basket dan mungkin aku? Entahlah kalau opsi yang terakhir.

Malam itu, sehari sebelum dia pergi training camp bersama tim basketnya kami bisa bertengkar seperti seorang saudara setelah satu tahun lamanya aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Biasanya saat musim dingin aku akan ke Amerika untuk mengunjungi Ibuku dan _Dad _—suami baru ibuku— yang ternyata lebih tua dua tahun dari ibuku tapi wajahnya _trap_. Pertanyaanku, apa ibu baik-baik saja ya punya suami berwajah muda?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi seperti besarnya cinta saya pada suami saya di fandom sebelah =)) #youdontsay**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV). Beberapa line bakalan ganti menjadi third POV. Saya usahakan kalian tidak akan bingung dengan perubahan linenya.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sei-_kun_, Kou-_chan _itu siapa?" Tanyaku saat kami semua makan malam.

Momoi dan Hyuuga tersedak mendengarnya, sementara Kuroko dan Aida membeku mendengarnya. Akashi menatapku tajam dan aku merasa salah waktu serta tempat melemparkan pertanyaan itu.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?" Tanya Akashi berusaha setenang mungkin, sementara auranya sungguh tidak mengenakkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Mungkin yang tidak peka hanyalah aku dan Kuroko dengan aura Akashi ini.

"Tadi siang sebelum ke pantai, aku mendapatkan pesan itu di _handphone_ku. Katanya namanya Furihata Kouri dan dulu aku memanggilnya Kou-_chan_. Apa aku mengenalnya dulu?"

"Hanya pesan salah kirim."

"Kau yakin, Sei-_kun_?"

"Hm."

"Oh oke."

Dan suasana makan malam mendadak menjadi tegang. Bahkan Momoi yang biasanya ribut mengunci suaranya rapat-rapat. Aku hanya menghela nafas, sadar jika semua ini adalah kesalahanku.

Akashi sadar aku menghela nafas, berkata "Kenapa?"

"_Nope_."

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat amplop putih yang selalu kuletakkan dibelakang buku catatanku. Tiket pesawat untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan ke LA. Aku tidak bilang pada Momoi dan Aida jika aku membeli tiket satu hari lebih awal dari mereka. Alasannya, aku harus pergi ke Amerika dan aku sudah menjadwalkannya. Kata _Dad_, ibu sedang hamil dan dia mengidam untuk melihat wajahku.

Tolong saja, kenapa harus aku sih yang jadi hal yang diidamkan ibu hamil?

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku jadi ke Amerika. Jemput aku atau kau tidak aku anggap ada nanti." Omelku ditelepon.

"_Sendirian saja bukan?_"

"Iyalah. Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa?"

"_Dengan ingatanmu yang jelek itu, aku pikir kau pasti datang dengan seseorang sebagai nanny dirimu._"

"Bakagami, kenapa kau pikir aku pergi dengan Sei-_kun_?!"

"_Hah? Siapa tadi?_"

"Eh? Sei-_kun_? Ahh— maksudku dia—" aku bahkan belum selesai mengatakan kalimatku, saat Kagami menimpali ucapanku.

"_Ingatanmu memangnya sudah pulih tentang Akashi? Kau sudah ingat semuanya?_"

Hah? Ingatan apa? Memangnya dirinya melupakan apa? Bukannya aku baru kenal dengan Akashi tiga bulan yang lalu ya?

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Sei-_kun_?"

"_Bodoh! Tentu saja aku kenal dia. Dia orang yang hampir menusukku dengan gunting saat pembukaan winter cup waktu SMA. Argh, kau pasti tidak akan ingat bagian itu. Tapi memangnya kau sudah ingat semuanya?_"

"Ingat apa? Bagian apa? Aku baru kenal Akashi tiga bulan yang lalu bukan?!"

Hening sejenak. Saat aku mau memanggilnya, Kagami berkata, "_Kau dimana sekarang?_"

"Err— di villa Akashi."

"_APA?! KAU DISANA DENGAN SI YANDERE ITU?! CEPAT KE AMERIKA SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU YANG MENYERETMU KE AMERIKA!_"

"TELINGAKU SAKIT BODOH!" Teriakku kesal sebelum menghela nafas, lelah dengan semua hal yang tidak aku mengerti. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku pulang ke Tokyo. Dari Tokyo aku langsung naik pesawat ke Amerika. Puas?"

"_Bagaimana aku yakin jika Akashi tidak akan mengikutimu?_"

"Aku belum memberitahunya dan berhentilah bertingkah paranoid. Kau mirip dengan Sei-_kun_ di titik ini."

"_Cih, aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan manusia yandere itu. Dan wajar saja aku bersikap seperti ini padamu._"

"Karena kita saudara?"

"_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!_"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Bakagami!"

"_Kau bodoh! Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau kau cinta pertamaku?!_"

Hening. Hanya deru nafas masing-masing yang kami dengar. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Dasar Bakagami. Lalu saat teringat Akashi, senyumanku pudar. Bagaimana caranya aku bilang jika sudah pacaran dengan Akashi sementara Kagami bilang mau menikah denganku?

"_Hei. Kenapa kau diam?_"

"Aku— aku sudah pacaran dengan Sei-_kun_. Meski aku bingung bagaimana caranya karena tidak ada keterangan di hari itu. Dan aku—"

"_Sudah sampai sejauh mana hubunganmu?_"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"_Sudah sampai mana?!_"

Aku diam. Kenapa pembicaraan kami menjadi serius seperti ini? Bukankah tadi kami saling meledek satu sama lain dengan kata bodoh?

"Belum terjadi apa-apa. Kami baru satu minggu pacaran." Ciuman tadi pagi tidak kuhitung. Itu kan hanya membuatku mau bangun tidur, jadi tidak masuk hitungan.

"_Jauhi dia. Demi kebaikanmu._"

Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah Akashi baik meskipun sikapnya kadang menyebalkan dan memang ada punya bakat yandere sih. Tapi intinya Akashi baik kok dan bukan yandere.

"_Aku mengatakan itu bukan sebagai orang yang menyukaimu. Aku mengatakan itu padamu sebagai seorang kakak._"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"_Kalau ingatanmu sudah kembali seutuhnya, kau akan paham maksudku._"

"Ingatan apa? Aku tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu. Aku sudah membuka catatanku dan aku tidak melupakan apapun. Err— tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih. Tapi aku yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu kok."

"_Haa— kau masih lupa ternyata. Kalau kau ingat, pasti kau tidak akan mau menyebut nama Akashi._"

"Terserah. Aku yakin tidak melupakan apapun." Bohong. Aku ragu. Apa sebenarnya yang aku lupakan? Berapa banyak yang aku lupakan? Kenapa aku merasa semua orang disekitarku seperti menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"_Aku tutup teleponnya ya._"

"Tunggu!"

"_Hm?_"

"Siapa Kou-_chan_?"

Kagami terbatuk mendengarnya yang membuatku menyerit heran. Kenapa semua orang mendengar namanya menjadi salah tingkah? Memangnya kenapa dengan orang itu?

"_Darimana kau tahu nama itu?_"

"Tadi siang ada yang mengirim pesan dan mengatakan bahwa dulu aku sering memanggilnya Kou-_chan_. Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat dan dicatatanku tidak ada samasekali? Apa catatanku yang lama di Amerika ada menulis namanya?"

"_Si bodoh itu— lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia. Tapi kalau kau memaksa, aku tidak menjamin jika kau tidak membenci Akashi._"

"Kenapa kalian semua seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"_Hanya perasaanmu saja._"

"Lalu berapa banyak yang aku lupakan?"

"_Banyak. Semuanya tentangmu dan Akashi._"

"Kenapa tentang itu saja? Aku kena amnesia atau bagaimana?"

"_Amnesia sebagian tepatnya, kata Midorima._"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja tentang semuanya?"

"_Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang kucintai menangis dan mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri saat mengingat semuanya._"

"Ha?"

"_Coba lihat tangan kirimu. Jika kau melihat garis melintang yang panjang, itu buktinya._"

Aku menuruti Kagami dan melihat bekas luka yang dimaksud. "Ini luka apa?"

"_Luka percobaan bunuh dirimu._"

Hening. Aku melihat lukaku dengan seksama dan memori itu ada. Rasa sakitnya menjalar, padahal itu sudah lama terjadi. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku keluar.

"Aku lelah. Kita berbicara nanti."

"_Tidurlah. Disana sudah malam kan?_"

"Ya."

"_Good night._"

"_Good morning_." Perbedaan waktu kami delapan jam, dan itu berarti ditempat Kagami sekarang sudah pagi.

Memandangi luka yang ada ditanganku, aku menghela nafas. Aku ingat melakukannya, tapi aku tidak ingat karena alasan apa aku melakukannya.

Depresikah?

Itu bisa kucari tahu nanti. Sekarang aku harus segera tidur agar pagi-pagi sekali aku bisa pergi ke bandara dan tidak terlambat sampai ke Tokyo.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jam 8 pagi, tapi dia belum keluar dari kamarnya. Masih tidurkah?

Akashi melangkah menuju kamar dia dan begitu membukanya, dia tidak melihat apapun. Semuanya rapi, terlalu rapi malahan. Jantung Akashi berpacu cepat. Membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan ternyata kosong. Membuka lemari sepatu, tidak ada apapun. Membuka lemari pakaian, tidak ada apapun.

Kali ini dia kemana? Kabur atau bagaimana? Atau jangan-jangan ingatannya sudah kembali?

Tangan Akashi langsung menekan _speed dial_ 1 dan rasanya menunggu sambungan telepon itu seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"_Halo?_"

"KAU DIMANA?! AKU JEMPUT KAU SEKARANG!"

Hening. Akashi hampir menduga sambungan teleponnya terputus dan melihat _handphone_ sekilas sebelum menempelkannya lagi pada telinganya.

"Kau tidak kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara bukan?" Kali ini Akashi berusaha untuk lebih tenang. Emosinya tadi mengambil alih dirinya dan itu benar-benar merepotkan dirinya.

"_Tidak._"

"Jadi kau dimana? Aku menjemputmu sekarang juga."

"_Di bandara._"

"Baik. Aku kesana. Jangan kemana-mana."

"_Tapi—_"

"Hm?"

"_Aku ada di bandaran Narita. Ah, sepertinya pesawatku sudah tiba. Aku harus segera mematikan handphoneku._"

"Kau mau kemana lagi memangnya?!" Baik, emosinya kali ini kembali naik. Ini percobaan kabur dia keberapa dan sekarang Akashi masih berada di Okinawa sementara gadis itu sudah berada di Tokyo. Dan bahkan, dia sekarang mau naik pesawat ke suatu tempat.

"_Ketempat ibu. Kata Daddy, ibu sedang sakit._"

"Paris?"

"_Bukan. Ayah kan sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu._"

Otak Akashi segera bekerja cepat. Kalau bukan Paris, berarti Los Angels. LA itu berarti—

"Batalkan keberangkatanmu sekarang juga! Aku ke Tokyo sekarang!"

"_Tidak mau._"

"Batalakan sekarang juga! Aku ke Tokyo untuk menjemputmu dan kita pergi ke LA bersama."

"_Tidak. Aah iya maaf, aku akan segera mematikannya,_" lalu terdengar helaan nafas dia dan Akashi pikir gadis itu akan menurutinya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"_Aku sudah dipesawat dan aku mau mematikan handphoneku. Delapan jam lagi kau bisa meneleponku. Bye._"

"Turun sekarang juga! Halo. Halo? HEI!"

Akashi mendecih kesal dan segera menekan tombol _speed dial_ 8 untuk menghubungi Chihiro. Dia harus ke LA sekarang juga atau si brengsek itu akan mengacaukan semuanya. Akashi tahu, sejak awal hubungannya dengan dia, orang itu tidak pernah menyetujuinya. Apalagi dengan insiden kecelakaan yang membuat dia koma dua minggu, kemampuan mengingatnya menurun tajam dan beberapa kali percobaan bunuh diri dia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk orang itu mem_black list_ Akashi untuk dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu.

Dan fakta jika gadis itu adalah cinta pertama serta pemilik ciuman pertama gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar marah. Bagaimana jika orang itu mengatakan hal yang macam-macam dan gadis itu berpikiran untuk menjauhinya dengan menetap di Amerika?!

"_Halo? Akashi? Bumi kepada Akashi. Kau disana?_"

"Siapkan _private jet _di Okinawa sekarang juga. Dan tujuannya ke LA. Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja!"

"_Tapi—_"

"Kubilang jangan banyak tanya!"

"_Baiklah._"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Akashi langsung berlari menuju ke mobilnya. Bahkan pertanyaan Momoi kenapa dirinya berteriak tidak dihiraukan Akashi. Dengan perhitungan waktu yang tepat, dirinya bisa menyusul gadis itu tepat setelah gadis itu sampai bandara LAX.

Sialnya, Akashi tidak pernah bertanya pada dia dimana alamat ibunya. Sudahlah, itu bisa dipikirkan bagaimana caranya jika Akashi sudah sampai di LA. Sekarang yang terpenting Akashi pergi naik pesawat.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

"_My Victoria_ sudah kemari bukan?" Tanya pria keturunan Inggris Amerika yang berwajah seperti awal tiga puluhan, padahal usianya lebih tua dari penampilan wajahnya.

"Ya. Dan aku membawanya langsung ke NY untuk menemui _Mum_."

"Begitu berbahayakan lelaki yang mendekati _My Viktoria_?"

"Bukan berbahaya lagi _Dad_, dia yang membuat kesayangan ayah hampir mati beberapa kali."

"_Really bad man_. Lindungi _My Viktoria_ oke? _Dad_ harus ke NY sekarang juga karena _Mum_ sudah merengek untuk melihatku."

"Tanpa _Dad_ suruh, aku melindunginya. Dia juga kesayanganku, bukan hanya kesayangan _Dad_."

Pria paruh baya yang tidak terlihat seperti paruh baya itu tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya. Sifatnya benar-benar mirip dengannya, meski wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Yuko.

Yuko, kau bahagia bukan di alammu?

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

"_Good morning_! Ah, rasanya aneh saat aku berangkat pagi dari Tokyo dan sampai disini juga masih pagi." Tawaku saat Kagami menjemputku.

"Bodoh! Ini namanya bagaimana revolusi bumi berjalan."

"Kau yang bodoh, tidak mengajak ibu dan _Daddy_!"

"Aku tersinggung. Kau hanya merindukan mereka? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Eh? Ada perasaan ya? Kupikir tidak." Ledekku dan mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari Kagami yang tenaga jitakannya sudah dikurangi sampai batas terkecil tenaga yang digunakan. Tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Akan kuadukan ini pada _Daddy_! Biar saja Bakagami dihukum."

"Wah, berubah menjadi manja nih?"

"Siapa yang manja. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan yang terjadi."

Kagami mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan akupun ikut tertawa. Sudah lama sepertinya kami berdua tidak berdebat seperti ini. Tapi lamanya itu kapan ya? Argh, kenapa aku bisa dianugrahkan penyakit pelupa tingkat akut seperti ini?!

"Ayo kita naik pesawat. _Mum_ dan _Dad_ menunggu kita di NY."

"NY? New York?!"

"Ya."

Aku meninju lengan Kagami. Sial, ototnya kenapa keras sekali sih? Yang ada tanganku yang sakit gara-gara meninjunya. Padahal yang harusnya merasakan sakit kan Kagami!

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ibu dan Dad sudah pindah ke NY?! Aku capek tahu naik pesawat hampir seharian!"

"Bodoh! Ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikan macam apa yang membuatmu tega melakukan hal sekejam ini padaku?!"

"Jika Akashi nekad mengejarmu sampai kemari misalnya."

Hening. Bahkan dengan jarak puluhan ribu kilometer begini, aku masih bisa mendengar nama Akashi. Sebegitu kuatkah kuasa Akashi untuk membuat orang lain untuk ingat padanya?

"Ck, kenapa kau malah mematung disini. Kita hampir ketinggalan pesawat bodoh!" Kagami menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk berlari bersamanya

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kau bodoh, Bakagami!"

"Kau."

"Kau. Dan berhenti berlari, aku pakai _high heels_!"

"Siapa suruh kau menggunakannya, bodoh?"

"Kau yang bodoh, Bakagami. Kakiku sakit!"

Kagami menghentikan larinya dan aku juga ikut berhenti dengan nafas panjang pendek. Dan sebelum aku melemparkan omelan padanya, Kagami sudah menggendongku dengan gaya bridal serta kembali berlari lagi.

Tuhan, aku tidak akan heran jika kami berdua akan disangka sebagai pasangan yang baru menikah dan mengejar pesawat karena takut tertinggal jika begini caranya. Tapi kan aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun, bahkan jika orang itu adalah Akashi sekalipun.

Hidup bebas itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dan aku yakin tidak bisa merasakan cinta lagi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ini apaan coba? Dialog semua dan minim deskripsi -_- #flipmeja**_

_**Tolonglah 'aku', kau jangan kabut terus dari Akashi. Saya yang nulis saja lelah mengejarmu, apalagi Akashi. Pikirkan juga Akashi dong =)) #nak #yangnuliskamu**_

_**Padahal niatnya lebih panjang lagi, tapi ternyata saya tidak bisa. Dan padahal niat saya mau namatin ini 10 chapter, tapi entar jadi rush ceritanya sementara si Kouri sama Kagami belum memainkan perannya. Ya sudah, saya pasang target baru deh untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini =))**_

_**Kenapa ada Kagami? Karena rambutnya merah dan saya lemah dengan cowok berambut merah. Resolusi saya adalah mencari suami berambut merah yang ori, bukan KW kelas kakap. Dan terus saya lagi-lagi curcol disini -_- #didepak**_

_**Bapaknya Kagami manggil 'aku' Victoria itu karena itu nama kesayangan dari bapaknya Kagami. Alasannya kenapa, jangan tanya saya. Tanyakanlah pada bapaknya Kagami XD #plek**_

_**Dan maaf updatenya bukan besok. Ternyata setelah saya cek schedule besok, full banget dan gak yakin bakalan sanggup pegang laptop malamnya ;;_;;) #digamvar**_

_**Akhir kata, minat review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**04/04/2014**_


	9. We and New York

Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan basket, meskipun kadang aku bermain bersama Kagami di akhir pekan. Tapi demi menghargai usaha Kagami yang baru kali ini aku melihatnya serius dengan sesuatu, jadi aku disini. Duduk manis diantara penonton yang mengelu-elukan kedua tim yang sedang bertanding. Dan sialnya, aku lupa Kagami di tim mana sehingga aku hanya diam dan tidak bisa meneriakkan tim Kagami untuk diberi semangat.

Waktu terus berjalan dan skor mereka berdua terus-terusan bekejar-kejaran. Pada akhirnya, tim Kagami menang dan aku tersenyum. Baiklah, setidaknya aku merasa dia tidaklah sia-sia datang ke Jepang hanya demi mengejar basket. Tapi begitu melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah menatap ke arahku dengan mata _heterekrom_nya, segalanya seolah berhenti. Semua suara teredam. Fokusku hanya tertuju padanya. Dan aku hampir saja lupa bernafas jika tidak memaksakan diri untuk bernafas lagi.

Saat kontak mata kami terputus, semuanya kembali normal. Aku bisa mendengarkan suara disekitarku. Fokusku kembali pada Kagami dan aku bisa bernafas seperti biasa. Tapi tadi itu kenapa? Rasanya dari jarak sejauh ini, tidak mungkin tatapan itu tertuju padaku. Lalu kenapa aku bertingkah aneh?

Saat semua sudah bubar, aku berniat mencari Kagami dan mengucapkan selamat tanpa embel-embel bodoh yang akan terucap dari mulutku. Biarlah hari ini Kagami lolos dari sasaran ledekanku, ini hari bahagianya dalam hidupnya.

Tapi aku tersesat dan malah sampai ditempat sepi. Aku hampir saja menelepon Kagami untuk menjemputku saat melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah memegang gunting. Tiba-tiba saja, aku jadi teringat perkataan orang-orang disekitarku yang bilang jika pemuda itu kalah, maka dia akan mencungkil matanya. Awalnya kupikir itu hanya gurauan belaka, tapi sekarang tidak. Ini serius dan mau apa dia dengan gunting?!

"Hooi bodoh!" Teriakku dan segera mendatanginya. Dia menataku dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadaku, tapi aku tidak peka dengan hal itu karena entah kenapa. Yah, anggap saja aku mati rasa.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, aku segera merebut gunting yang ada ditangannya dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin. _Oh yeah_, aku jadi manusia ikut campur dan kenapa aku melakukan ini sih? Kan tujuanku mau menemui Kagami, bukan ikut campur masalah orang lain dan bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya. Berani teriakin bodoh pula.

Astaga, otakku sudah terlalu _amazing_ dalam membuat keputusan rupanya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf karena memanggilmu bodoh padahal kita tidak saling kenal. Tapi kau dan gunting terlalu ambigu dimataku dan aku tadi mengira kau akan mencungkil matamu. Ahh— maafkan aku yang mempercayai rumor bodoh itu." Ibu, seret anakmu sekarang juga ke Amerika. Sejak kapan anakmu jadi cerewet? Sama orang asing pula.

Sudah, selesaikan monolog absurd ini dan segera lari ketempat Kagami untuk memberikan ucapan selamat serta minta di traktir makan malam dengan Kagami. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala sebelum bersiap lari dari hadapannya. Namun dia membaca gerakannku dan menarik kerah belakangku sehingga aku hampir terjungkal.

"Mau kemana?" Suaranya datar dan benar-benar berusaha mengintimidasi membuatku meruntuki diri sendiri. Kenapa tadi ikut campur masalah orang lain sih?

"Err— Pulang. Aku mau menemui kakakku dan memintanya mentraktirku makan malam."

Dia melepaskanku dan aku baru saja akan lari saat melihat dia tidak menggunakan pakaian yang layak. Baju basketnya serta ditemani sebuah jaket yang kuyakini tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan dingin tidak bisa dikatakan layak. Jadi aku melepaskan syal yang ada dileherku dan melilitkan ke lehernya. Dia menatapku seolah 'aku tidak butuh ini' tapi aku tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena ikut campur urusanmu dan maaf kalau tidak baru. Tapi ini Dior seri _fall_ tahun ini kok, jadi tidak bakalan _old fashionable_. Oh ya, aku harus pergi sebelum melantur tidak jelas tentang fashion. _Bye_." Aku segera berlari meninggalkannya. Baiklah, itu syal _limited edition_ dan aku sampai menghabiskan uang dari gaji _part time_ yang selama satu tahun kukumpulkan hanya demi membeli syal itu.

Padahal kalau aku mau, bisa menelepon ibuku untuk membelikannya. Tapi rasanya membeli dengan hasil usaha sendiri dengan meminta dengan orang tua itu berbeda. Ada kepuasan tersendiri, yaah— meski sekarang sudah berpindah tangan ke orang yang tidak aku kenali sih.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Aku tidak butuh—" pemuda itu menyadari jika suaranya tidak akan sampai kepada gadis aneh itu. Tiba-tiba mengatainya bodoh, mengomel tidak jelas lalu berceloteh tentang fashion dan memberikan syal yang tengah melingkari di lehernya.

Menghela nafas dan membuka lilitan syal di lehernya. Namun wangi _aqua lily_ yang menyapa indra penciumannya membuatnya kembali memasangkan syal itu seperti semula. Wanginya menyenangkan. Sebenarnya tadi pemuda itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menyapa dirinya tadi. Dirinya kalah dan sebenarnya ucapan gadis aneh itu tidak salah. Dia memang mau mencungkil matanya.

Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia melihat gadis itu berada di kerumunan penonton yang menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan. Dan kalau tidak salah pula, dia tersenyum kearahnya saat dirinya kalah dan membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah. Arti senyumannya, entah apa itu.

"Akashi, disini kau rupanya. Kami semua mencarimu!" Seru Kouki sementara Kouri yang bersama sang kakak segera menghampirinya dan memberikan jaket tebal padanya.

"Halo, aku sudah menemukannya. Kami segera membawanya kesana." Kouki menelepon seseorang, entah siapa sementara Kouri menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bodoh! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku khawatir padamu? Kau pikir pernyataanku sebelum pertandingan ini hanyalah omong kosong?!" Teriak Kouri kesal yang membuat Kouki menyeritkan kening. Apa yang terjadi saat dia tengah menelepon tadi?

"Bukan urusanmu." Dia segera melangkah meninggalkan duo Furihata itu. Kouki segera menghampiri kembarannya itu dan bermaksud bertanya ada apa saat gadis itu terisak.

"Dia— Dia kenapa tidak paham perasaanku juga?!"

Dan saat itulah Kouki sadar, jika adiknya sedang jatuh cinta pada Akashi. Tapi kenapa diantara semua lelaki, harus Akashi? Kouki tidak mau punya ipar semenakutkan Akashi tahu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi seperti besarnya cinta saya pada suami saya di fandom sebelah =)) #youdontsay**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV). Beberapa line bakalan ganti menjadi third POV. Saya usahakan kalian tidak akan bingung dengan perubahan linenya.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo kok. Lagipula Jum'at ini aku ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan di kampus." Aku berusaha untuk tetap bersabar dan membujuk Akashi untuk kembali ke Jepang. Padahal aku ingin segera bercumbu dengan tempat tidur karena badanku rasanya remuk akibat seharian kuhabiskan waktuku di pesawat.

"_Katakan dimana tempatmu! Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang._" Dan jangan lupakan orang yang kuhadapi adalah Akashi yang memiliki tingkat kekeras kepalaan yang tidak tertandingi. Mungkin jika disandingkan dengan skala mohs pada batuan, Akashi akan menempati urutan kesepuluh yaitu berlian.

"Aku di Amerika. Dan kau pasti juga kan? Sudah, pulanglah. Perusahaanmu bisa kacau kalau kau terus-terusan berpergian. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil, Sei-_kun_." Aku masih berusaha membujuk Akashi. Berlian hanya bisa tunduk dengan berlian. Dan sayangnya aku bukan berlian, karena jika dianalisis dengan skala _mohs_, aku nomor tujuh yaitu kuarsa.

"_Katakan dimana tempatmu. Sekarang. Aku tahu kau tidak di LA._"

"Sei-_kun_, kumohon pulanglah. Aku—" _handphoneku_ tiba-tiba saja direbut dan kulihat Kagami yang melakukannya. Lalu yang aku lihat hanyalah perdebatan sengit dan aku tidak begitu menangkap pembicaraan mereka karena otakku sudah terlalu lelah. Bisa berdiri dan berbicara dengan sabar pada Akashi saja adalah suatu keajaiban.

"_Dua hari lagi aku menjemputmu di LA. Lewat dari itu, kau tahu akibatnya._" Itulah yang Akashi katakan saat aku menerima kembali _handphoneku_.

"Sei-_kun_, jangan sampai _jet lag_ ya."

"_Khawatirkan saja dirimu. Dan kudengar kau tersesat atau hilang di tempatmu sekarang, pulang ke Tokyo kau dikawal bodyguard._"

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sei-_kun_! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Gerutuanku itu malah membuat Akashi menghela nafas.

"_Jika maksudmu mampu menjaga dirimu sendiri adalah sering menarik lelaki untuk medekatimu dan beberapa kali terlibat kecelakaan, maka biarkan aku tertawa sekarang._" Aku kesal mendengar nada sakratis Akashi dalam menjelaskan hal itu. Meskipun itu benar, tapi setidaknya jangan di perjelas seperti itu tahu!

"Aku lelah. Kututup teleponnya duluan." Tidak peduli Akashi akan mengatakan sesuatu, aku segera menutup teleponnya dan mematikan _handphone_ku. Biarkan aku tidur sepuasku dan siapapun yang menggangguku saat tidur maka dia berhadapan dengan hyena yang kelaparan.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Jadi setelah aku tidur selama sepuluh jam, mungkin. Argh, entahlah berapa jam dan terbangun pagi jam 4, aku mau menghidupkan _handphone_ku lagi dan seperti kuduga, banyak pesan yang masuk dan beberapa pesan suara. Dan mayoritas dari Akashi, sudah diduga. Karena aku belum makan apapun sejak menginjakkan kaki di Amerika, jadi hal yang terpikirkan olehku adalah memasak sesuatu untuk di makan.

"Lapar?" Suara Kagami menyambutku saat di dapur dan aku hanya mengangguk malas sementara otakku tengah memproses kenapa Kagami bisa ada di dapur pagi-pagi begini. Sayangnya, aku tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"_Western_, _Asian_ atau _kontreporer_?" Pertanyaan Kagami itu diajukan saat aku menguap dan Kagami hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku.

"Apapun. Yang penting enak dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dibuat."

Dan setelah itu hanya ada bunyi alat masak yang saling beradu dan aku hampir ketiduran lagi di mini bar, tempat aku mendudukkan diri kalau Kagami tidak memanggilku. Ralat, meneriakiku.

"Hoi bodoh. Kau mau makan apa melanjutkan tidurmu lagi disini?"

"Aku mau makan Bakagami! Dan jangan memanggilku bodoh lagi."

"Kau itu bodoh. Kalau tidak, bagaimana kau bisa hidup dikontrol oleh orang lain?"

"Siapa bilang hidupku dikontrol oleh orang lain?!" Oke, suaraku mulai meninggi. Kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya kembali dan rentetan pernyataan Kagami itu membuatku kesal. Aku tidak peduli karena suaraku _Dad_ dan ibu terbangun. Aku bisa mengarang alibi jika Kagami yang membuatku kesal.

"Akashi. Siapa lagi?"

Hening. Akashi. Akashi. Akashi. Aka—

"Cepat makan, setelah itu kita pergi jalan-jalan." Kagami membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Akashi yang berputar-putar dikepalaku.

"Di jam seperti ini?"

"Kau suka melihat _sunrise_ bukan? Dan aku tahu dimana tempat kita bisa melihat _sunrise_ dengan posisi terbaik."

"Hmm."

Sementara aku sibuk dengan makananku, Kagami melihat _handphone_nya dan menghela nafas. Kapan gadis itu akan _move on_ dari masa lalu?

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

Akashi baru saja akan melepaskan dasi saat _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi. Awalnya pengabaian adalah jalan terbaik karena Akashi tidak suka bekerja setengah-setengah. Tapi setelah sekilas melihat nama yang tertera disana, Akashi secepat kilat mengambilnya.

"_Halo Sei-kun~_"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nada menjijikkan seperti itu."

"_Oh ya? Jadi aku tidak boleh sementara dia boleh?_"

"Jika kau hanya menelepon untuk mengucapkan omong kosong, aku membokir nomormu sekarang juga."

"_Hahaha.. Sentimental sekali kau. Kemana Akashi angkuh yang tidak terbantahkan selama ini? Apa dia juga hilang bersama hilangnya ingatan gadis itu?_"

"Kututup teleponmu." Akashi sudah siap menekan tombol _end call_ saat mendengar suara perempuan itu.

"_Tadinya aku mau menemuimu setelah sampai di Jepang. Tapi ternyata aku harus pergi ke Amerika dan tebak apa, aku bertemu dengannya._" Tawa itu membuat Akashi benar-benar murka. Jangan bilang orang ini ingin menemui dia dan mengatakan semuanya. Akashi benar-benar membunuhnya jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Jangan coba-coba atau kau tahu akibatnya."

"_Akibatnya apa, Sei-kun? Lagipula kulihat dia sekarang bersama Kagami dan sedang mengambil gambar bersama._"

Akashi berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan tidak terpancing provokasi perempuan itu. Dia hanya bersama Kagami sebagai seorang saudara. Dia sedang tertawa bersama Kagami sebagai seorang saudara. Dia bersentuhan dengan Kagami sebagai—

_Shit_! Berikan alamatnya di New York sekarang juga!

"_Well, sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan rencana untuk ke NY bukan dan mencegahku untuk menemuinya? Sayang sekali Sei-kun, sejak tadi aku sudah menemuinya dan berbicara banyak dengannya._"

"Kau—"

"_Hahaha.. Tenang saja, dia masih belum tahu hal itu jika kau ingin tahu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa menutupi jika dia memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi dengan apa yang terlupakan._"

"Jangan dekati dia lagi!"

"_Aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi. Tapi percayalah, dia yang akan datang sendiri padaku, Sei-kun._"

"Furihata Kouri!"

"_Aku sudah menuliskan tujuanku bukan di pesan waktu itu. Aku kembali untuk mengambil hal yang seharusnya menjadi milikku sejak awal. Dan sepertinya percakapan kita harus berakhir sampai disini, karena aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Bye~_"

Akashi menatap _handphone_ miliknya dengan emosi tertinggi. Jika Akashi masih remaja labil, handphone yang dipegangnya pasti sudah dibanting ke tembok dan segera pergi ke New York. Tapi Akashi harus bisa mengontrol dirinya. Akashi harus tetap berada di Jepang karena perusahaanya kacau padahal baru ditinggal kurang dari seminggu. Bagaimana kalau dia berniat pergi selama sebulan bersamanya? Mengatur nafasnya agar tidak semakin emosi, Akashi akhirnya bisa mengontrol diri sendiri. Dan dia mengirim pesan.

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**From : Akashi**

**Cepat pulang.**

Aku membaca pesannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Padahal aku belum sampai 24 jam di Amerika, tapi Akashi sudah memintaku untuk pulang. Memangnya sebegitu khawatirnya dia kalau aku tersesat? Kan ada Kagami disekitarku dan aku pasti baik-baik saja. Dan aku menyesal tidak membawa kertas maupun pensil untuk menggambar sketsa. Disini tempatnya indah dan tiba-tiba saja kepalaku penuh dengan ide-ide sketsa untuk pakaian. Mungkin aku masih belum sepenuhnya bisa disebut desainer jika belum lulus dari kampusku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menuangkan ide-ide bukan?

Dan kemana Kagami sih? Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian disini? Dan kenapa dia harus menyeret perempuan bernama Kouri dari hadapanku? Padahal aku mau mendengarkan ceritanya yang katanya mengenalku waktu dulu.

"Untukmu." Kagami tiba-tiba saja memberikan sebuah kantong plastik didepan wajahku dan aku langsung mengambilnya. Senyumku langsung terkembang saat melihat isinya. _Note book_ serta juga pensil mekanik, isi pensil mekanik dan penghapus.

"Oke, aku memaafkanmu karena meninggalkanku begitu saja." Ucapku dan segera membuka plastik yang membungkus _note book_. Dengan tidak sabar aku mengambil pensil mekanik dan memulai membuat sketsa.

Kagami menghela nafas melihatku mengabaikannya. "Katakan terima kasih itu tidak susah bukan?"

"Kau juga meninggalkanku sendirian tadi."

"Marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kagami diam dan aku mendengar bunyi risleting dibuka. Sepertinya Kagami membuka tas kameranya dan mencari objek yang tepat untuk dibidiknya. Aku tidak peduli dengan objek apapun yang dibidiknya asal jangan aku, karena wajahku benar-benar tidak cocok untuk di abadikan dalam selembar foto. Terlalu kaku, aneh dan rasanya membuatku ingin menghapus foto-foto yang ada diriku disana.

"Hei, setelah lulus kau mau kemana?" Kagami memecahkan keheningan kami setelah tadi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Mendirikan _brand _sendiri dan mengadakan pagelaran sendiri. Mimpi sederhana yang pasti semua desainer ingin melakukannya." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Kagami masih sambil menggambar sketsa entah sudah keberapa.

"Aku tahu itu bodoh. Maksudku, kau mau dimana? Jepang apa Amerika? Atau ada pilihan ketiga yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Bakagami!" Gerutuku sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu mau dimana. Jepang mungkin saja, karena kultur budayanya yang beragam. Amerika aku rasa tidak, karena pasti semua orang memandang karyaku karena aku adalah anak ibuku, bukan karena karyaku. London atau Milan sebenarnya bukanlah pilihan yang buruk untuk dijadikan tempat memulai semuanya."

Kagami mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas, kecewa sepertinya. Aku sudah selesai dengan sketsaku, memandanginya yang tengah memegang kamera. Sepertinya dia hendak membidik sesuatu. "Padahal aku berharap kau memilih Amerika untuk memulai semuanya. Aku bisa menjadi fotografer busana karyamu dengan cuma-cuma."

Aku mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Kagami benar-benar seperti _Dad_, menginginkanku untuk berada di Amerika. Mungkin aku bisa ke Amerika, tapi nanti, setelah aku sukses di Jepang karena usahaku sendiri.

"Lalu apa nama _brand_ produkmu? Bukan namamu sendiri yang dijadikan _brand_ kan? Aku yakin kau tidak senarsis itu." Kagami menanyai sembari membidik sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik dengan kamera DLSR miliknya dan aku memandang tempat kami berada yang semakin ramai dilewati oleh orang-orang.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan _narsism_. Aku memikirkan M&Q." Aku menjawabnya sembari mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang terlihat terburu-buru, ada yang terlihat santai. Dan jangan salahkan aku yang langsung melihat setelan apa saja yang dikenakan serta memperkirakan merk apa yang orang-orang itu kenakan.

"M&Q?"

"_Mocaccino _& _Queen_. Bagaimana?"

Kagami sudah tidak melihat dunia dengan kameranya, kini memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan baru saja aku akan bertanya kenapa, dia sudah menjitakku dengan pelan yang membuatku meringis. "Berhentilah minum kopi. Ini _brand_ untuk orang-orang mengenali karyamu, bukan membuat nama cafe."

"Tapi itu bukannya hakku? Lagipula M&Q itu keren tahu!"

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku sudah siap dengan serentetan alasan kenapa aku memilih nama itu. Namun pembelaanku itu tampaknya harus tertunda karena Akashi meneleponku. Aku mengangkatnya dan menyiapkan diri akan diomeli oleh Akashi karena tidak membalas pesan-pesannya serta _voice note_ yang ditinggalkannya. Namun aku menyeritkan kening saat mendengar suara Akashi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sei-_kun_, kau sakit?" Tanyaku sedikit khawatir. Kesampingkan fakta aku masih tidak mempercayai jika kami telah berpacaran, Akashi itu tidak pernah sakit selama aku mengenalnya. Jadi jika suaranya berbeda, aku merasa pasti terjadi sesuatu.

"_Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau bersama Kagami?_"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu?! Kau pasti sakit karena _jet lag_. Ayo mengaku, Sei-_kun_."

Tapi Akashi adalah manusia keras kepala yang mengalahkan kekerasan berlian. Jadi aku tidak akan heran jika dia tidak segera mengakuinya dan malah menanyakan hal yang lain. "_Kau bersama Kagami?_"

"Begitulah. Kenapa? Sei-_kun_ mau berbicara dengannya?"

"_Hm._"

Aku menyerahkan _handphone_ku pada Kagami yang membuatnya menyeritkan kening, heran. Aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan suara "A—" yang membuatnya segera mengambil _handphone_ku. Dan aku bisa melihat Kagami yang menahan diri untuk tidak membanting _handphone_ milikku serta berdebat sengit, entah tentang apa. Beberapa menit kemudian, _handphone_ itu kembali lagi padaku yang membuatku menempelkan pada telingaku. Mendengarkan apa yang janggal dan aku akan membuat Akashi mengaku jika dia sedang sakit.

"_Aku menutup telepon duluan._"

"Sei-_kun_ yakin baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya besok ke dokter untuk memeriksakan dirimu."

"_Hm._"

Aku mendengar jawaban malas-malasannya Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Selamat malam."

"_Selamat pagi._"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't You Dare Love Me : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Akhirnya bisa publish juga setelah dua minggu gak bisa kemari :"")**_

_**Salahkan saja dosen yang pehape, tugas yang mendadak beranak pinak dan interview marathon yang harus aku lakukan. Mana kemaren pas mau update, tetibaan ffn gak mau nerima upload dokumen -_- #lelah**_

_**Oh iya, saya masih seorang mahasiswi bdw. Dan saya kebeneran kuliah teknik yang temannya mayoritas cowok, jadinya lumayan ngerti tingkah cowok kalau suka sama seseorang. Yah, semoga saja menjawab pertanyaan mengapa ini penpik kelamaan terlantar karena kesibukan(?) RL.**_

_**Hmm.. Apalagi ya? Ahh- sepertinya kalau mau penpik ini rajin diupdate, ingetin saya lewat facebook. Saya ini pikunan tingkat akut kalau sudah dihadapan laptop. Mau ngerjakan A tapi yang dilaksanakan Z. Apalagi tetibaan saya galau sendiri baca penpik buatan saya dan ditambah dengan ketemu Music Video yang ngetroll hati banget -_-**_

_**Berminat mereview? Tidak memaksakan, hanya saja saya mau tahu tanggapan kalian tentang 'aku' yang kejebak rantai cinta yang bernama 'cinta segitiga' (atau malah segi empat ya ini '_') #halah #digamvar**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**25/04/2014**_


End file.
